Wild drive
by VannuroRB
Summary: Joey was an average high school student, but with a new student arriving it seems his life is about to be thrown around. Good story. Puppyshipping and yaoi yada yada.
1. Ordinary day

Me: 'A new story'.

Diao: 'A new puzzleshipping?'

Me: 'Actually, I've decided to make a change and to do a puppyshipping story!'

Diao: '…You do realise people are going to kill you now'.

Me: 'Not the puppy shipping fans. Hehehe…'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy this new and different story!'

Chapter 1-Ordinary day

It was a peaceful Monday morning, nearing to almost half eight in the morning.

The neighbour's dog barked as Joey ran past very fast.

Joey Wheeler was an average sixteen year old, living with his drunken father. He was very excitable, friendly-but if anyone messed with him or his friends they would be in for a fight-and a good friend.

At the moment, he was late to school and would be in a lot of trouble if the bell rang before he got there.

* * *

Joey ran into the empty school grounds right as he heard the bell rang throughout the school. He cursed to himself and ran even more quicker into the school.

He came to his classroom and looked through the small window. Classes had already started and the teacher was talking to the students. Joey waited until she turned her back to the class.

'Right'.

Joey got down on his hands and knees and carefully and quietly opened the door before crawling in. He shut it behind himself and started crawling behind the desks, the other students didn't fail to see him and turned in their seats to watch him sneak in.

"Damn you all!"

'Mr. Wheeler' The teacher said 'Can you please get to your seat and not waste time'.

Everyone started to laugh as Joey stood up, his face burning red. He walked down the line of desks until he came to his empty one and sat down.

'Busted' He heard his friend, Yugi, whisper to him. Only making him sulk even more.

* * *

When it was lunch, Joey and Yugi headed outside and sat down on a bench. Yugi stretched his arms in the air and covered his eyes as he stared up at the clear sky.

'It's a beautiful day today' Yugi said.

'It would be, if you wasn't doing detention' Joey grumbled.

'But…you wouldn't have got it if you wasn't late'.

'It wasn't my fault. My alarm clock decided to die, how was I supposed to know?'

'Well…'

Joey sat back and crossed his arms 'Besides, I can't do it today anyway'.

'Why not?'

'I have work after school. And if I don't go I'll get fired, I don't want to lose another job again'.

Yugi put his hand on Joey's arm 'Maybe if you explain it, I'm sure sensei will let you off. I mean she's not evil'.

'Yeah…maybe'.

They stayed silent between them. Joey looked up and smirked when he saw someone.

'Hey, there's Yami'.

Yugi blushed heavily and looked around for Yami. Yami was probably one of the most popular guys in the school. He was smart, good at sports, friendly and extremely attractive.

Joey had no interest in him-saying he was as average as the next guy-but Yugi found so much more in him. Very much in the form of a crush.

It sent him into red blushes every time he saw him, talked about him, even thought about him. Something Joey constantly used to tease Yugi with.

Yugi gave a dreamy smile 'He's so handsome'.

Joey looked down at the dazed Yugi and grinned.

'Yami!' Joey called out and waved to him.

Yugi gasped and nearly froze where he sat. Yami turned to them and smiled giving a wave and carried on walking.

Joey turned to Yugi, his whole face had turned bright red and he held tightly to his clothes, frozen where he sat. Joey laughed and rubbed his head.

'If you like him so much, why don't you ask him out already?' Joey asked.

'I-I can't!' Yugi looked away 'It would be so embarrassing. A-And he probably likes someone else anyway…I-I mean…I must look stupid to him'.

'That's not true. You'll never know if you don't even try'.

Yugi shook his head and Joey sighed.

'Fine. But if he ends up going out with someone else, it's not my fault'.

'C-Can we talk about something else?' Yugi stuttered.

'Sure, sure'.

The rest of the lunch break was spent trying to stay away from the subject involving Yami, but every now and then Joey mentioned the name just to see Yugi blush and give a dreamy smile.

How he envied Yugi to have such a treasured feeling like that.

* * *

When it was the end of the day, everyone left quickly.

Everyone except Joey.

He stood at the teachers desk and tried to explain the situation to her.

'I'm sorry Wheeler, but a rule is a rule' She said.

'Please sensei' Joey begged 'I'll do anything you say. I'll clean the classroom by myself. I'll do ten detentions. I'll even snitch on people if you want, just please change my date of detention'.

'Joey, I can't-'

'Please sensei' Joey bowed by now 'If I lose this job, I won't be able to find another one so quickly. I really need this. Please'.

She stared at him, resting her head in her hand and staring down at the papers on her desk.

'Very well. When is best for you?'

'Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the best' Joey said.

'Fine. Tomorrow after school. But if you're late again, I won't be so nice'.

'I understand' Joey bowed again 'Thanks so much sensei'.

'You're such a good kid Wheeler. You should really think more about yourself you know'.

Joey stood up and laughed, making his sensei confused.

'I don't have time to think about myself sensei' Joey laughed 'I'd better be going. Thanks a million'.

Joey hurried out of his classroom, he walked down the corridors with his hands in his pockets, he looked out of the window watching the sun about to set. There was hardly a moment in his life he could remember where the only thing on his mind was himself. All his life he had to pick up after his father and keep them staying in the house they lived-he had to hide the money he worked for as his father often stole it to buy more alcohol.

The day he would ever think about himself before others, was probably when someone thought about him first. And knowing his luck that would be a very long time.

* * *

When Joey got to the shop he worked at, it was hard work until he left. And even when he got time for small breaks he had to use it to do his homework, so even when he had breaks he was still doing work.

Though he didn't complain or change it, he knew he would get into trouble if he did so he didn't complain and he was used to it by now. This was life for him, so he didn't want to change it.

* * *

By the time Joey got home, it was getting late. As he shut the door and took off his shoes he heard his fathers drunken laughs and the TV.

'I'm home' Joey called out, but like normal no reply.

He headed to the kitchen and took out some food from the fridge before shutting himself in his room for the night.

Joey sat on his bed as he took out a packet of batteries from his pocket, he took the alarm clock from his desk side table and took off the back, he picked up some food and ate it as he replaced the old batteries with new ones.

'There, now I won't get into trouble' Joey said to himself as he shut the back up again 'At least until the next time it dies'.

Joey set the alarm to it in case he forgot and carried on eating.

When he had finished eating, he put the plate aside and took off his shirt, throwing it into a hamper in the corner of his room. He turned off the lights and laid down on his bed, too tired to get changed in anything else.

He pulled his pillow close and closed his eyes for sleep.

_You should really think more about yourself…_

Joey opened his eyes and stared out of the window and into the night sky, he looked at the many stars in the night sky before closing his eyes again. He could never think of himself, there was too much at stake for him to be carelessness.

**************************End of chapter 1********************************

Me: 'Considering this is my first puppyshipping, I think it's a good start to portray Joey'.

Diao: 'That sounds vaguely vain'.

Me: 'Come on Diao! It's my first try! Of course I'm gonna sound vain'.

Diao: 'At least your honest about it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Kaiba son

Me: 'Second chapter!'

Diao: 'Have you been eating today?'

Me: 'No'.

Diao: 'Okay then'.

Me: 'Just noodles'.

Diao: ¬¬

Chapter 2-Kaiba son

After at his alarm clock, getting dressed and had breakfast Joey was ready for school, and he knew he wasn't going to be late this time.

'I'm going to school now' Joey said to his father 'I'm going to be late because I have detention'.

Like normal there was no response, it didn't bother Joey. He slipped on his shoes and opened the door.

'And try not to drink as much today' Joey added.

'Oh piss off to that school of yours' He heard his father shout at him as he shut the door.

'I will' Joey muttered as he walked off.

* * *

A few minutes later Joey came to his school, everyone was walking into the grounds laughing and talking to each other. Yugi was standing at the gate and when he saw Joey smiled.

'You're early today' Yugi giggled.

'Yeah, yeah smart guy' Joey ruffled his hair.

Yugi giggled again and turned, but as he did he bumped into someone.

'Oh, sorry Yugi' Yami apologised 'I didn't see you there'.

Yugi blushed to a bright red colour and shook his head.

'T-That's alright'.

Yami gave Yugi a smile before carried on walking into the school. Yugi just stood where he was, staring distantly as his face blushed and he grew a smile. Joey chuckled and rubbed his head hard.

'I still think you should ask him out' Joey said before he pulled Yugi into the school.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone sat in their seats as they waited for their teacher to come back, Joey was turned to Yugi and they were talking.

Soon the door opened and she walked in, a silence fell as she walked over to her desk.

'Okay class, I have some news today. We have a new student' There was a flood of whispers across the classroom 'Come in'.

'Who do you suppose it is?' Yugi asked Joey in a whisper. Joey just shrugged his shoulders.

A boy walked in and stood by the desk. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes, he didn't look very happy to be standing in front of the class.

'Please welcome Seto Kaiba into the school' The teacher said as she sat down 'There's a spare seat over there Mr. Kaiba'.

Kaiba walked over to the only remaining chair and sat down, Joey leant back as he and Yugi stared at him.

'Isn't Kaiba the name of that big gaming company?' Joey whispered.

'Yeah. It is' Yugi whispered back.

'Then he's got to be a rich snobby kid' Joey chuckled.

Then Kaiba turned to look at them and gave them both a glare. A shiver went down both of their backs and they turned to face the front, it was like he could hear them across the classroom.

* * *

After two long and boring lessons, finally the bell for break rang and everyone jumped up and quickly evacuated from the classroom. As Joey left Yugi grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

'What?'

Yugi nodded towards Kaiba as he walked down the corridor.

'So?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Lets try and be friendly'.

Joey sighed 'Fine'.

Yugi smiled and both he and Joey approached Kaiba.

'Hey Kaiba' Kaiba turned around to look at them both 'I'm Yugi and this is Joey. We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us'.

Kaiba stared at the happy face of Yugi and to Joey's uninterested face. He turned his back on them, making them confused.

'Sorry, but I don't hang around with losers' Kaiba muttered and then he walked away.

They watched him walk down the corridor until he had disappeared down the flight of stairs.

'Who's he calling losers?' Joey questioned.

'Us?' Yugi answered.

'Well screw him' Joey put his arm around Yugi 'We don't need him Yug, lets just go and have some lunch'.

Yugi giggled as they walked away as well 'Is there anything other then food on your mind?'

'A lot of things'.

'Like what?'

'Like…Uhh…a lot of things. Believe me'.

Yugi giggled again as they walked away.

* * *

The bell rang for the third time and everyone packed their belongings away so they could leave the school once more. Joey was still sat in his seat and staring down at his desk.

Yugi put his hand on his shoulder so he looked up at Yugi, he gave a reassuring smile.

'Stay strong' Yugi whispered.

'Yeah, yeah'.

Yugi walked out with the others leaving Joey on his own, he watched as each student left. The last one to leave was Kaiba himself, he was talking to the teacher and left when most of the people had gone. When he had got to the door, he turned to Joey and smirked. Joey just stared confused as Kaiba walked out, why would he smirk at Joey? Or did he think it was funny that someone would get a detention?

Joey glared at the door, though most people would argue first impressions were wrong, Joey knew he wasn't going to like that guy.

'Wheeler'.

Joey turned to his teacher and read what she had just wrote on the board. "I shall not be late for no valid reason".

'Write this out as many times until I say you can go Wheeler' She said as she sat back down.

'Yes Sensei' Joey said miserably. He got out his book and started writing out the lines into it.

* * *

After an hour staying at school, Joey was finally let go and he headed home. He shook his hand as he walked home, writing the same thing endlessly, it made it's effect on his hand.

"Guess this is why I try and stay out of detentions" Joey thought as he rubbed his hand.

Joey soon got home, he opened the door and took his shoes off.

'I'm back' Joey called out as he shut the door.

'Where was you?' The drunken voice of his father asked.

'Like I said detention' Joey looked into the living room. His father sat in the same chair, watching the beat-up TV, beer bottles surrounding his feet. Joey rolled his eyes 'I'm going to get changed and do dinner'.

Joey headed to his room, dumped his bag on the floor and exchanged his school clothes for some casual clothes he picked out. He then headed to the kitchen to start making some dinner for him and his father, he was busy cooking away and trying to do his homework in-between times.

'Where's the damn food?' His father asked annoyed.

'In a minute! If you wasn't so drunk all the time you could do your own food'.

'Hey! Cut the crap!'

'Yes daddy' Joey said sarcastically.

Joey finished up with the cooking and served it on a plate, he walked to his father and handed him his food.

'About time' He growled and took it off him.

Joey rolled his eyes and went to get his own dinner.

After he had something to eat, he bathed and finished off his homework in his room. He sighed and closed the book.

'Why do they give us so much homework?' Joey complained.

Joey sat up and looked at the time, he still had a few hours left before he really should get to bed, so he got off his bed and walked over to his cupboard. He pulled it open and took out a red electric guitar and sat back on his bed. It was the only thing he had from when his parents were actually married. So he kept it and treasured it, making sure he kept it in good condition.

He laid backwards on his bed and played it a few times to make sure there wasn't any fault with it, and started to play it. But almost immediately stopped and looked out the window. There was only one thing he could think of.

That smirk Kaiba gave him.

It made him mad, he knew that for sure. But there was something else behind it he couldn't quite figure out yet. Or perhaps this is what people do when they didn't like something, think about it repeatedly so they can always remember what made them so angry about it.

'Come on, it's for Serenity' Joey muttered and concentrated back to his guitar 'Not that snobby guy'.

Joey carried on playing his guitar until he was too tired to play anymore and fell asleep in his bed.

*****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Diao: 'And just what the hell was this supposed to be about?'

Me: 'An introduction to Kaiba'.

Diao: 'Yeah, pointless'.

Me: 'Hmm…should I make Joey sing?'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Agil: 'Yeah. It'll be fun'.

Me: 'Yeah, it would. I haven't wrote a song in a long time'.

Diao: 'Probably because it sucked'.

Me: T_T

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And if you want me to make Joey sing, then say so, it you don't then I won't!'


	3. Rivals are born

Me: 'I decided not to make Joey sing'.

Diao: 'Reason?'

Me: 'It would be inconvenient'.

Diao: '…Reason?'

Me: 'Okay…I tried writing one but failed miserably. So I gave up'.

Diao: 'Thought so'.

Chapter 3-Rivals are born

Yugi looked up the next day, he was at the school gates and Joey was walking towards him.

'Morning Yug' Joey greeted.

'Morning Joey' Yugi looked behind Joey 'Is that your guitar?'

'Yep. It's Serenity's birthday, so I thought about bringing my music to her'.

'I'm sure she'll love it Joey'.

'Yeah, I hope so'.

They both walked into the school-Joey dropped off his guitar in the music room-and they headed to class. As they walked through the rows of desks, Joey happened to spot Kaiba sitting at his desk, immersed in a book he had.

'There's loser hater' Joey muttered.

'Joey, you can't hate him already'.

'I don't hate him. I just think despite it being his first day he was incredibly rude'.

'Well…yeah, I guess so. But he has no one to talk with and stuff, he probably feels lonely that's all'.

'Still, he didn't need to be rude'.

They both sat down at their desks and continued their conversations, Joey often gave glances towards Kaiba and every time their eyes met, it turned to glares.

* * *

When they got the first opportunity at break, Yugi and Joey headed to music room, it was empty which was perfect. Joey sat on one of the tables with his guitar in his hands, Yugi sat down in a chair as Joey played a few notes to check it.

'Are you going to play it in the hospital?' Yugi asked.

'As long as they let me. I hope Serenity will like it'.

'I'm sure she will. Are you going to play it now?'

'I might as well, last minute practice'.

Joey started playing the notes on his guitar, Yugi clapped along to the rhythm of it. Joey played it like he remembered it, but soon he played the wrong note and stopped.

'Ah man!'

Yugi laughed 'Don't worry Joey, you sounded alright to me, I'm sure you'll get it right at the hospital'.

'Yeah, maybe'.

They heard laughing and they looked around until they saw Kaiba standing at the door, he had his hand over his mouth as he laughed. Joey immediately glared at him.

'What do you want?' Joey asked.

Kaiba calmed his laughing fit to turn to Joey, a smirk back on his face.

'Nothing, I just happened to hear something awful and wanted a look' Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest 'Even I heard losers play better then you do'.

'Do what? Are you trying to pick a fight mate!'

'I do hope you're not planning on letting alone else listen to it'.

'It's for my sister you jerk!'

'Poor kid. I hope she can survive'.

'That's it!'

Joey put his guitar down and was about to go and start a fight with him, but Yugi got in front of Joey and held him back.

'Calm down Joey!' Yugi calmed 'Don't fight!'

Kaiba sniggered and left them on their own, Joey shrugged Yugi off him and sat down next to his guitar, Yugi gave a reassuring smile and picked up his guitar.

'Don't listen to him Joey, I think you did good'.

'Yeah' Joey took his guitar and put it back 'Thanks Yug, but now I don't feel like it'.

Yugi sighed and tried to think of another way to encourage Joey, but the bell rang and they had to get to class, so it was left at that.

* * *

After the last bell of the school day, Joey headed to the music room and picked up his guitar before rejoining with Yugi.

'Say hi to your sister from me' Yugi said.

'I will, see you tomorrow Yug'.

They both waved at each other and made their own way, Joey went a different way to his house and to the direction of the hospital.

* * *

Joey got to the hospital some minutes later, he which room Serenity was in already so he didn't need to ask where she was.

He looked round the door to see his sister sitting in the bed, bandages wrapped around her eyes.

'Happy birthday sis' Joey said as he walked in.

Serenity looked up but easily recognised the voice as Joey.

'Hello Joey' Serenity greeted 'I thought you wouldn't come'.

'What? When have I ever missed my sisters birthday?'

Serenity giggled 'I know, but you're so busy all the time, I thought you wouldn't make it'.

'I always make time for my best sister' Joey grabbed a chair and pulled it close so he could sit on it 'Yugi says hi'.

Serenity smiled 'Tell him I said thank you'.

'I will'.

They continued talking to each other about trivial things, they sat together for hours talking to each other, they were very close as siblings.

Joey looked towards his guitar case, it sat by his chair abandoned.

'Is something wrong brother?' Serenity asked.

'Huh?' Joey looked towards his sister 'What do you mean?'

'You always play your guitar on my birthday, and I know you brought it with you, so why aren't you playing it?'

Joey looked down at his hands 'I can't'.

'Why not?'

'Because I'm not good enough'.

'Where has this come from?'

Joey crossed his arms over his chest and sat back 'Some guy dissed me and I just don't feel like it now'.

'Is that all?'

Joey turned to her 'What do you mean?'

'Just because one person doesn't like your stiff doesn't mean you have to give up so quickly, there are going to be people who won't like what you do, but that shouldn't put you down, it should make you work harder. Besides, I like what you play, I think you're really talented Joey'.

Joey smiled slightly 'Ah, alright. How do you talk me into these things?'

'I'm your sister, I know everything about you'.

'Yeah, right'.

Joey took out his guitar and set it on his legs, he quickly turned around to check the coast was clear.

'Do you think they will hear me?' Joey asked.

'Not if you play quietly' Serenity reassured.

Joey smirked-checking once more-and started playing his guitar. Luckily no one heard him so he was able to play his song all the way through, without any flaws the second time. When he finished, he looked up to his sister to see her smiling.

'It was awesome Joey' She said 'Like always'.

Joey blushed and rubbed the back of his head 'You think so?'

'Of course Joey. You're the best in the world'.

'Okay, now I know you're lying'.

Serenity giggled as Joey put his guitar back in the case, he spent another hour with his sister before he had to go home.

* * *

The next day, Joey walked with Yugi to their class as they chatted to each other.

'Oh, hey, Serenity says hi' Joey said.

'Okay then' Yugi smiled 'Did she have a good time?'

'Yep. Like always, no one has a dull moment with Joey Wheeler'.

They stopped when they heard laughing, they turned around to see Kaiba standing behind them. Joey immediately glared at him.

'What are you laughing about?' Joey growled.

Kaiba smirked at him 'So did she survive the horror?'

'Hey!'

'I wonder if she suffered so much'.

'Kaiba, Joey is good at the guitar' Yugi defended 'You shouldn't be so mean'.

'I'm not being mean' Kaiba said, he carried on walking so he walked past Joey 'I'm the only one speaking the truth'.

Joey glared in front of him and his hands turned into fists.

'Oi! Kaiba!'

Kaiba turned around only to get his face hit with one of Joey's fists. Everyone gasped as Kaiba rubbed his cheek where it grew red and glared at Joey, who glared back.

'You can't punch me!' Kaiba growled.

'Sorry, I didn't realise you was off limits' Joey remarked 'Why don't you pay someone to punch me back?'

Then Kaiba punched Joey back. Joey rubbed his cheek and then lunged at Kaiba, pushing him to the ground and punching him in the face.

Everyone started cheering and circled them as they fought on the floor, Yugi stayed back not liking fights, and yet he had to make Joey stop fighting. As soon as blood started seeping through both of their skins, the teachers came and separated them.

* * *

'Why must I deal with this everyday?' The headmaster muttered.

Joey and Kaiba sat next to each, they sat in the headmasters office, blood and bruises over their faces. They tried not to look at each other.

'Who wants to explain what happened?'

'He started it' Joey muttered.

'I did not!' Kaiba hissed.

'Yes you did!'

'Both of you!' They stopped when the headmaster raised his voice 'I'm not really looking for one of you to blame, I just want to know that this will never happen'.

'Maybe' Both of them muttered.

'If you don't promise you won't fight again, I might have to exclude both of you'.

'You can't do that!' Joey exclaimed.

'I am headmaster I can do what I feel is necessary, now do I have your promise nothing like this will happen in the future?'

'Yes' They both said.

'Good, now go clean yourselves up and get back to class'.

They both got up and left the office. Joey rubbed his face with the end of his sleeve to get rid of any blood on his face.

'Yeah you'd better not piss me off again Kaiba' Joey threatened.

'Same here' Kaiba turned and began to walk away 'Mutt'.

'What? Kaiba you son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you one day!'

'I'll tell my lawyers what you said then'.

Joey watched as Kaiba walked away, glaring at his back until he disappeared. Joey had decided his mind and there was nothing no one can do to change it otherwise.

He hated Kaiba so much.

******************************End of chapter 3****************************

Me: 'Well, they've become enemies'.

Diao: 'Over all that?'

Me: 'Come on, people can hate each other over the silliest things, they usually get over it'.

Diao: 'Yeah, we know what you're up too'.

Me: 'Yep'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Project buddies

Me: 'Now it's time for some obscure pairing'.

Diao: 'Obscure?'

Me: 'Yes! At least…I think that's the word I mean…'

Chapter 4-Project buddies

It had been a month since Kaiba had arrived at the school, and Joey still hated him. They never talked to each other in case they got excluded for starting another fight, only giving each other glares when they saw each other. Though they didn't do much to each other, everyone could tell that they hated each other very much.

Everyone sat in the class and read what the teacher had wrote on the board.

"Team project study".

Joey leaned back so he could talk to Yugi.

'You and me, right?' Joey whispered.

Yugi nodded in agreement, so Joey sat back round. The teacher picked up a board and looked out across the classroom.

'Alright then, listen up. I'm going to put you into pairs for this' There was a widespread groan from the class, so she hit the board against her desk 'Quit your complaining! You always go with friends, try talking to other people. Alright then, you can chose whatever subject you want, just stick with the partners I give you, anyone caught being with other partners, you'll have me to deal with. Alright?'

'Yes Sensei'.

'Alright, listen closely because I'm going to say it once'.

She started to read out names, there was cheers and groans as she called out the partners. Joey leant back to Yugi.

'Tch. Now we're never going to be together' Joey whispered.

'Perhaps something good will come out of it' Yugi reassured.

'Mutou Yugi and Masaki Anzu'.

Yugi turned to look at Anzu who waved at him, so he gave a smile back.

'Wish it was Yami eh?' Joey chuckled.

Yugi blushed and hit Joey in the arm, only making him snigger some more.

'Wheeler Joey and Kaiba Seto'.

Joey froze where he was as the teacher carried on calling out names. She had said the dreaded name that Joey didn't want to hear, he looked towards Kaiba who was glaring at him, there was no way Joey could work with him.

'Sensei!' Joey stood up from his seat 'I can't work with that!'

'Joey! Don't be insulting!'

'It'll be like hell! I am not working with him!'

* * *

Joey stood outside his classroom as they carried on with the lesson, he leaned against the wall and sighed.

'This is slightly embarrassing' Joey muttered.

The door opened and Joey looked up to look at his teacher.

'You ready to come back in?' She asked.

'Whatever happened to the right of free choice?' Joey questioned 'Where's my free choice?'

They both stared at each other, the teacher giving a sigh.

'I'll come back when you've calmed down' She muttered and then she shut the door. Leaving Joey to stand on his own.

* * *

When it was the end of the day, Joey tried one more stab with his teacher, but it didn't work so Joey was still mad as he walked out of the school.

'It might not be that bad Joey' Yugi comforted, only to get glared at 'W-Well…it might'.

Joey sighed 'It's no use. Kill me now Yug'.

'Yugi!'

Yugi turned around only to get his arm hugged by Anzu, struggling to get it back.

'It's good that we're partners right?' Anzu asked.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi said nervously.

'I say we should start before everyone else, so it can be better, right?'

'Yeah…'

'Then how about we go to your house. It'll be fun'.

She dragged Yugi by his arm down the street, Joey couldn't help but chuckle.

'Bye Joey!' Yugi called out before he disappeared.

Joey sniggered 'Have fun'.

Joey turned to head home but stopped and glared when Kaiba stood by his side, he held out his hand which had a small piece of paper on it, Joey looked at it.

'Take it' Kaiba ordered.

Joey picked it up and looked at it, it had an address written across it.

'Saturday is fine' Kaiba said 'Just try not to touch anything when you're there'.

A car pulled up and Kaiba got in before it took off, Joey looked down at the address-guessing it was Kaiba's house-he then smirked.

"Perhaps I can throw eggs at his house".

* * *

So when Saturday came round Joey walked down the street, in his hand Kaiba's address, he looked around at the houses but none of them suited Kaiba's taste.

Joey soon found Kaiba's house and stood gawping.

It wasn't a house, it was a mansion! There was a wall protecting it and the gardens were large filled with fountains, topiaries and other decorative features. Joey took a few minutes to take it all in, he shook his head and pressed the button on the intercom.

'Who is it?' A woman asked.

'Uhh…Joey Wheeler' Joey answered.

'Hold on' Joey stood waiting a few minutes until she came back 'You may enter'.

The gates opened letting Joey in, he walked in cautiously and headed to the front door. Someone opened the door, it was a woman dressed rather smartly.

'Joey Wheeler?' She asked.

'Yeah. That's me' Joey looked her up and down 'Who are you?'

'The maid'.

Joey gawped 'You're a maid?' She nodded her head 'Are you going on a date or something?'

She chuckled as she stood out the way for Joey to walk in.

'Mr. Kaiba doesn't really go for traditional looks' She explained 'He allows me to wear what I like, I just try and match with the house'.

Joey looked around the hallway, grand and large, just like the outside.

'Yeah you do' Joey said 'And I stand out'.

They looked up at the stairs when they heard someone walking down them, it was Kaiba. It was strange to see Kaiba out of uniform, but Joey knew he was still the jerk underneath.

'You found it then' Kaiba said.

'Kinda hard not to miss the big mansion' Joey retorted.

Kaiba turned to the maid 'We don't want to be disturbed, unless it's very important'.

'Yes Mr. Kaiba'.

Kaiba gestured Joey to follow, so Joey quickly jogged up the stairs and followed Kaiba.

'We'll work in the study, is that okay to you?' Kaiba asked.

'Uhh…it's fine. But it would be better if it had a mini fridge in it, does it have one?'

Kaiba turned to him and gave him a glare and then they carried on walking.

'I'll take it as a no'.

As soon as they got to the door Kaiba opened it.

'Mr. Kaiba!' The maid called up 'The phone for you!'

Kaiba turned to Joey 'Don't mess up my study'.

Kaiba walked past him and back down the stairs, Joey looked in to the study. It was spacious, there were a few bookcases a desk with a computer and a couch. Joey put his hands in his pockets and sauntered inside. Joey then smirked, checked outside in case someone was there.

'Mr. Kaiba' Joey imitated 'I tried my best! I have a wife and kids!'

Joey then jumped into the chair and swivelled round so he faced the opposite direction, pretending to be Kaiba.

'Trying isn't good enough. I can not afford failures like you with my business. You sir are-!'

Joey turned in the chair and he met eyes with Kaiba who just stood there.

'I'm going to pretend I never saw that' Kaiba muttered.

Joey blushed heavily and jumped out of the chair so Kaiba could sit there instead, and Joey opted to sit in shame on the couch.

'So…what do you want to do?' Kaiba asked 'We might as well do something'.

'I don't know' Joey said, he looked around and set his eyes on a picture. It was of Kaiba and a smaller boy, he picked it up and observed it 'Who's this?'

Kaiba looked to him 'My little brother'.

'You're an older brother? Wow…I could never imagine it'.

'Likewise'.

Joey glared up at him, but then looked back at the picture.

'He doesn't look a bit like you' Joey muttered.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and swivelled around, Joey put the picture back and tried to look for one of his parents, seeing how much he resembled them. But there wasn't one.

'Do you have a picture of your parents?' Joey asked.

'No' Kaiba replied.

'Why not? I wanted to compare you to your dad. I bet you look like him'.

'I don't like being compared to my parents' Kaiba growled 'Don't mention them again'.

Sensing Kaiba's anger at his parents, Joey decided to keep quiet for once. When he knew Kaiba in school, nothing seemed to anger him that much, but after that it was like a whole new level. One Joey didn't want to stick to.

Joey sighed and laid down on the couch.

'Still think you should have a mini fridge in here' Joey muttered.

* * *

After some small arguments, asking the maid to bring some food for Joey, and a lot of debating they finally decided on something to work for as their project. Though Kaiba did most of the work-claiming he would be better at it-Joey helped when he could but mainly stayed out of the way. It surprised Joey, that even though they didn't talk that much, they hardly argued and actually talked to each other.

Joey looked at the clock, seeing it was getting a little late. He stood up and stretched his arms in the air.

'I have to go' Joey said 'I suppose you didn't get it finished?'

Kaiba turned to glare at Joey 'I take it as a no then. Well, when can I come back? Because I'm sure you wouldn't want to come to my place'.

'Not for anything in the world' Kaiba muttered 'Next weekend'.

'Alright. Bye Kaiba'.

Joey left Kaiba in his studies, said his goodbyes to the maid when he passed her and was walking back out of the grounds, when he realised what he had said.

He had just said goodbye to Kaiba. Not something he could imagine doing, and they had only spent and afternoon together.

Joey shook his head from thought and carried on walking.

'No way! Kaiba ain't my friend! No way in hell!'

And with that, he carried on back home.

****************************End of chapter 4******************************

Me: 'Yeah, he's not a friend is he?' (Hint, hint)

Diao: 'You just love messing with them'.

Me: 'Diao, I love messing with everybody who's anybody'.

Diao: '…Not something you want to say out loud'.

Me: 'Oh crap'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Life changing

Me: 'It's not even chapter thirteen yet!'

Diao: 'Shouldn't I be saying that?'

Me: 'Meh. Whatever'.

Agil: 'If you aren't old enough or don't like **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 5-Life changing

It had been two weeks since Joey was paired with Kaiba for the project. Their relationship hadn't changed much, but they were talking to each other. They still sent insults to each other, but they hardly took it to a fight anymore, so it was some improvement.

Joey and Yugi sat on the bench eating their lunch.

'So, how are things with you and Anzu?' Joey asked slyly.

'Oh fine' Yugi sighed 'She's certainly eccentric, I can say that'.

Joey chuckled 'Yeah, she would be if she had a guy partner'.

'What about you and Kaiba? You two haven't killed each other yet'.

'Yeah well…he's not…quite so bad…he's just a jerk…'

'Oh Joey' Yugi smirked 'Sounds like someone is in love'.

Joey blushed and shoved Yugi lightly 'Shut up! That would be hell!'

'Well, I didn't say it'.

'But you just did…'

Yugi looked around before turning to Joey 'Well…people have been saying that…seeing as you haven't killed each other yet, they think that you two have feelings for each other'.

'What! That's absurd! Why would I ever consider feelings for him?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and carried on eating.

'I'll beat up every person that says that now!' Joey growled.

'Joey, that would be near enough the whole school' Yugi giggled 'Just try and ignore them. I'm sure Kaiba would've heard by now as well'.

'Yeah. Kaiba can sue them all'.

They both laughed at it and carried on with their lunch.

* * *

That Sunday, Joey didn't have any work so decided to see if Kaiba needed any help on the project. Joey laid sideways on the bed in Kaiba's room as Kaiba typed away at the computer.

Joey sighed and sat up. Looking over to Kaiba.

'Are you sure I can't help?' Joey asked.

'I'll finish it in a minute' Kaiba explained 'Just try not to distract me'.

'Fine' Joey laid back down 'Where's Mokuba?'

'At a friends house'.

'Aw man. I thought I could get some dirt on you from him'.

'Intimidate my brother, and I will kill you'.

'Don't you threaten me for everything?'

Kaiba stopped typing, but didn't turn to Joey.

'Okay, I'm sorry' Joey apologised 'Just get so bored waiting'.

'Just wait a little more' Kaiba growled and carried on writing.

Joey tried to entertain himself while Kaiba carried on writing, though Joey couldn't quite amuse himself enough.

'Done' Kaiba said.

Joey jumped up and walked over 'Really? It's all done?'

'Yes'.

'Cool! Now I don't have to lounge around all the time'.

'Don't you do that anyway?'

'Hey!'

Kaiba smirked as he saved the work.

'And now I can claim that I did it all' Joey commented.

'Like hell you will' Kaiba said as he stood up.

'I know. No one would believe me anyway'.

Then Joey stood still and shocked, as Kaiba pulled Joey close and put his lips on Joey's.

Joey just stood for a little while, but as he got his head round he tried to push Kaiba away, but Kaiba just pushed Joey down on the bed and continued to kiss him forcefully. Joey was still surprised by the suddenness of what was going on, but he closed his eyes and decided to enjoy the kiss.

(**Lemon might start here!**)

Kaiba kissed down Joey's neck as he lifted his shirt up so his bare chest was seen. Joey moaned quietly as Kaiba sucked on his neck, leaving a red mark on it's place. His hands slipped down to Joey's waist and started to unzip Joey's pants.

'Uhh…Kaiba-'

But Kaiba reached up and kissed Joey to silence him, it worked and Joey let Kaiba continue.

Kaiba pulled off Joey's trousers as well as his underpants so he laid naked underneath Kaiba. Joey blushed heavily as Kaiba unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, Joey couldn't help but admire Kaiba's chest, Kaiba broke him out of his thoughts as he kissed him again, Joey kissed back and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck. It had become instinctive to him.

Kaiba unbuckled his own pants and discarded them to the floor. Kaiba sat himself between Joey's legs and kissed Joey forcefully again, Joey kissed back again.

Joey moaned and held tighter to Kaiba as he felt something slip inside him.

They broke the kiss when Kaiba had gone in all the way, Joey was panting slightly and sweating as he tried to adjust to Kaiba's intrusion. But Kaiba had different ideas, he pulled out as soon as he could and thrust back in.

Joey moaned as Kaiba continued to thrust into him, reaching deeper and deeper inside him. Joey wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist, bringing Kaiba deeper inside of him. Kaiba gave a few more hard thrusts before he felt what he was hoping for.

'Kaiba!' Joey moaned as Kaiba thrust into Joey's prostate.

Kaiba smirked and kept hitting Joey's prostate, making him cry out each time.

Kaiba felt himself reaching his limit, so he reached down between their bodies and grasped Joey's member, rubbing it in time with his hard thrusts. Joey soon couldn't hold back from the immense pleasure.

'KAIBA!' Joey cried out as he released over their chests and stomachs.

Joey's muscles tightened on Kaiba, he gave a few hard thrusts before reaching his limit.

'Joey!' Kaiba groaned as he released inside of Joey.

(**Maybe the end of lemon**)

They were both tense and took their time to regain their senses. Kaiba pulled out of Joey and rolled to one side, both of them breathing heavily and sweating slightly. It didn't take them long to both fall asleep.

* * *

Joey laid in the bed and watched Kaiba sleeping next to him.

Joey was still recollecting his memories from last night, still not believing that it actually happened. It felt so surreal, and yet it had actually happened. As to why it happened was another matter. He was sure Kaiba didn't actually feel anything to him, but if he did, what would Joey do. Would he accept Kaiba's feelings?

Joey stroked his hand over Kaiba's face. Kaiba groaned and turned over in his sleep, Joey scowled at him, but left him to sleep on his own.

Joey sat up in the bed and looked at the time, it was getting close to school, and he wasn't sure if Kaiba was a morning person or not so he decided to let him sleep. Joey slipped out of the bed and got dressed.

He looked back at Kaiba and smiled slightly. There was a feeling inside him, but he wasn't exactly sure what it is. But whatever it might be, he quite liked feeling like it.

He left Kaiba to sleep and went off to find some breakfast.

***************************End of chapter 5*******************************

Me: 'Five chapters into the story and things are already turning up'.

Diao: 'With things like these, you usually turn the heat down almost instantly'.

Me: 'Shut up! You spoiled my super special awesome plot twist!'

Diao: 'It isn't much of a plot twist is it?'

Me: 'It might've been if you hadn't spoilt it!'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And there is a reason the lemon was so short. Just bear with me, it gets better. Honest!'


	6. Boredom

Me: 'Okay, lets get things crazy around here'.

Diao: 'It's not even chapter thirteen yet…'

Me: 'Ah don't worry Diao. By then things will be so messed up, no one would notice what the bad thing is'.

Diao: Sigh.

Chapter 6-Boredom

Yugi stood outside the school the next day, he kept an eye out to try and look for Joey while trying to not get in the way of everyone else.

A limousine pulled up, the only person ever coming to school in that was Kaiba, so Yugi looked away not interested but he was brought back to it. Five minutes and no Kaiba stepped out and made his way proudly to the school.

'Well?' Kaiba asked.

Joey sat next to Kaiba in the limousine hugging his school bag tightly to him.

'I can't go out there!' Joey hissed.

Kaiba sighed 'Why not?'

'Yug is out there! If he sees me coming out…he'll never stop asking'.

'So the mutt is embarrassed, never thought that'.

'I thought I said to stop calling me that!'

'You're going to get out one way or another'.

'Can't we wait until the bell goes? That way no one will see us and-'

But Kaiba had different ideas. He opened the car door and pushed Joey out so he landed on the street. Kaiba followed him out and walked into the school grounds, making sure to hit Joey on the head with his briefcase as he did. Joey sat up and rubbed his head, glaring at the street.

'Joey?'

Joey froze but turned to Yugi as he walked up to his side, Yugi offered his hand to Joey and helped him up from the ground.

'What was you doing inside Kaiba's limo?' Yugi asked.

Joey jerked and looked away as he thought up a lie 'Uh…well…you know we was just…umm…he just…offered me a lift'.

'Really?'

'Yeah…t-that's all'.

'Okay then. Seems like he's being weird huh?'

'Yeah…I guess so'.

Joey followed Yugi in, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander off. The events of last night were still fresh in his mind, and he couldn't help but blush and smile slightly as he thought back to them.

* * *

During his lessons, it was all Joey could think about. He wondered if it meant that him and Kaiba were now a couple. Joey tried to imagine Kaiba being his boyfriend, but the concept of Kaiba being lovey-dovey was terrifying and slightly impossible. Joey wouldn't deny that he felt something towards Kaiba, it may not have been something huge like other couples had, but it was a start nevertheless.

Joey was broken out of his thoughts as the bell rang and everyone left for a break, Joey quickly gathered up his belongings and followed Yugi out of the classroom. Yugi was talking away to Joey, but he wasn't listening as he was watching Kaiba walk the opposite way to them.

'Umm…Yug, I'll catch up with you later' Joey said before running off to catch up with Kaiba.

Yugi shook his head but carried on ahead.

'Hey Kaiba wait!' Kaiba stopped but upon seeing Joey running to him carried on walking 'Are you deaf? I said wait!'

Kaiba carried on until he got to the school library, Joey poked his head inside and carried on following Kaiba as he looked among the bookcases.

'What do you want Mutt?' Kaiba asked.

'I thought I said-!'

'I know what you said. I chose to ignore it'.

Joey glared at him, he looked around them to make sure they were completely alone so he wouldn't run into embarrassment again.

'Umm…K-Kaiba' Kaiba turned to Joey as he blushed heavily 'A-Are we…you know…A-A…couple or something?'

Kaiba stared at Joey for a while before smirking and turning back to the books.

'That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard' Kaiba chuckled.

Joey stared confused 'W-What do you mean? I-I thought you liked me'.

Kaiba put his hand over his mouth as he restrained his laughing, making Joey even more confused.

'Oh don't tell me you thought I had feelings for you' Kaiba laughed 'You stupid mutt'.

'But…but you…we…did it'.

'Only because I was bored. And you thought it was because I was in love with you'.

Kaiba continued to laugh to himself while Joey felt anger building up through him.

'You used me?' Joey questioned.

'So there's some brain after you'.

'You bastard!'

Kaiba turned away 'Oh please, everyone does it. Don't feel that you're the only one picked out'.

'But I do! You don't know how much you've hurt me!'

'Why do you care so much about it?'

Joey looked away and scowled at the floor, a slight pink colour filled his cheeks. Kaiba turned to Joey, noticing his delaying silence, and made the quick connection.

'Oh don't tell me you have feelings as well' Kaiba chuckled 'That is funny'.

Joey glared up at Kaiba as he continued to laugh to himself.

'Yeah, maybe I was beginning to like you' Joey growled 'But do you know what? I really hate you now! You've made me hate you again!'

'Like it's a big loss to me'.

Joey glared at Kaiba and was about to shout at him again, but he managed to hold it in and turn to run away.

Joey ran to the bathrooms and splashed water over his face so he would get rid of his tears that were starting to run down his face. Joey looked up at the mirror above the sink, watching the water droplets run down his face. He started crying again as he tried to desperately to stop crying before he had to go back to class again.

* * *

At the end of the day Yugi and Joey walked out of the school grounds, Yugi was talking to Joey yet again but Joey didn't listen to a word he said. He was still depressed about what Kaiba had told him, that it was all nothing and could never be. He didn't want to believe that it could be over just like that, it may have been his feelings making him feel like it, but even he knew that no matter how much he persisted Kaiba would never give in.

Joey looked up when he saw Kaiba getting into his limousine, and sudden urge spread through Joey. He started running, leaving Yugi confused.

'Joey!'

Joey ran out in front of the road in front of the limousine, it stopped to a screeching halt in front of Joey and the driver hit the horn, but Joey stayed where he was. The door opened and Kaiba stepped out, glaring at Joey as Joey returned the glare.

'Get in' Kaiba growled as he got back in the car.

Joey walked round to the open door and sat himself in next to Kaiba as they drove off down the road again.

'Never thought you was suicidal' Kaiba joked.

'I'm not. I just wanted your attention' Joey said.

'Well it worked'.

Joey looked up at Kaiba, he looked out of the window, annoyed that Joey was in his car with him.

'Kaiba…why did you pick me?' Joey asked.

Kaiba sighed 'Like I said. You was the only person around, so there'.

'But Kaiba. I thought you was liking me, you was acting different, you was…acting like you wanted to be with me'.

Kaiba smirked and looked at Joey 'You must live in a fantasy world. Only a mutt would think I had the hots for someone'

'You bastard' Joey cursed.

'You could've said no. I didn't exactly force you into it'.

'But you did!'

'Listen mutt. If this is going to be an attempt to get me to "look" into my heart and stuff, it won't work'.

'I know. Because you don't have one'.

Kaiba sighed and crossed his legs 'What do you want me to do? Apologise and ask you out?' Kaiba asked.

Joey shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his legs.

'Fine. Sorry' Kaiba apologised.

'You don't say it like you mean it' Joey pointed out.

'Well that's all you're going to get. And I will never date you. I don't need to be with anyone and that includes you'.

Joey's hands turned to fists as he turned to Kaiba.

'You!'

Kaiba managed to grab Joey's wrists before he could punch Kaiba, Joey glared at Kaiba as tears started to roll down his face.

'I hate you so much Kaiba!' Joey shouted as he tried to get his wrists back.

'What happened to the "feelings"?' Kaiba asked.

'Why do you have to be so cold? I thought you loved me so I loved you back and instead you…you threw me away like everything else. Why…?'

Kaiba shoved Joey off him as the limousine stopped and they were parked outside where Joey lived, Kaiba turned to look out the window.

'Listen mutt. I don't date anyway and I never will. So drop this fantasy of yours before I make it go away'.

Joey looked up at him 'Fine! I only wanted to be with you, but I guess that's just too much for you'.

Joey got out the limousine and slammed the car door and stormed to his apartment, he heard the limousine drive off again and when Joey couldn't hear it anymore he started to cry slightly again.

* * *

Kaiba was working late, he tapped away at his computer as he was about to finish. He looked over at the clock, it was getting late but he carried on.

_I only wanted to be with you…_

Kaiba stopped typing as he repeated Joey's voice in his head. He sat back and looked at the screen uninterested, something was making him feel different then before, he wondered if it was because Joey had actually cried that he didn't want Joey.

'Stupid mutt' Kaiba muttered.

* * *

Joey laid in his bed, he had finally calmed himself down and stopped crying. He stared out of his window into the darkness of the night, just thinking about all that happened.

_I will never date you. I don't need to be with anyone…_

Joey sighed and turned in his bed. Perhaps Kaiba was right. That he had hoped for a little bit too much and should forget about it, yet forgetting about a feeling that made everything better was a lot harder then he could do. Joey sighed and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep.

***************************End of chapter 6*******************************

Me: Gasp 'Will this be the end?'

Diao: 'No'.

Me: 'Oh well done Diao, you ruined the mood!'

Diao: 'Well I've done what I've come for then'.

Me: 'All we've learnt so far is that Joey was wrong and Kaiba is an idiot. Something's bound to happen, you know it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Forgiveness

Me: 'Hmm…how to make Kaiba pay'.

Diao: 'Is he like the equivalent of Yugi to you?'

Me: 'Hell no, Joey is Yugi, Kaiba is more like Yami. It's fun to mess with his "Aibou"'.

Diao: 'You are one strange girl Vann'.

Chapter 7-Forgivness

It was the weekend, Joey had got dressed and had got himself some breakfast, his father had sat himself in his chair and was drinking himself drunk. Joey was cleaning up in the kitchen when a car horn sounded in the street.

He ignored it and carried on, he was still angry about Kaiba and wouldn't take any notice about the outside world. But the car horn still persisted.

'Ring the damn doorbell!' His father shouted, only picked up another bottle.

Joey sighed annoyed and headed to the front door, he opened it and looked over the balcony.

In the street was a familiar limousine and Kaiba leaning against the bonnet of the car, although Joey felt like cursing at him where he was, he ran back inside and grabbed his jacket.

'I'll be back in a while' Joey called out before kicking on his shoes and shutting the door.

He ran down to the elevator, when he reached the bottom level he ran out into the street and up to Kaiba. They stared at each other while Joey caught his breath back.

'What are you doing here?' Joey questioned.

Kaiba didn't respond, he walked round and opened one of the doors.

'Get in' He ordered.

'And why should I?'

'Because we need to talk'.

Joey glared at Kaiba, but sighed and sat himself inside, Kaiba followed him and they drove off down the road.

* * *

They drove around the town, often going down the same way a couple of times and not stopping. Kaiba acted his casual way while Joey was glaring out the window, both of them not speaking to each other.

'Well this is an interesting talk' Joey mumbled.

'At least I know you'll listen mutt' Kaiba said.

'I told you before! Stop calling me names!'

'No. I need someone to get my fun from'.

'So I'm still your play thing am I?' Joey growled 'Stop the car!'

The car stopped and Joey managed to jump out before Kaiba could stop him, Kaiba got out and followed Joey as he walked over to look over at the beach they stopped at.

'Joey-'

'No! I'm not listening to you, you bastard!'

Kaiba grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him back, Joey still glared at Kaiba.

'You will listen to me' Kaiba growled.

'Bite me' Joey growled back.

'Don't tempt me'.

Joey shrugged Kaiba off and turned away so he didn't have to look at him.

'What did you want to talk about then?' Joey questioned.

Kaiba shrugged his shoulders 'I just wanted to talk with you again'.

Joey raised an eyebrow and turned to Kaiba 'What do you mean?'

Kaiba ran his hand through his hair 'I don't know. It's just…when you wouldn't speak to me for two days…it was annoying. I could just hear you in my head saying things and it drove me mad, so I figured if I talked to you, it'll work'.

Joey smiled slightly 'Kaiba…you're the stupid one'.

Kaiba turned to Joey, he grabbed Kaiba's jacket and pulled him close so their lips touched. Kaiba just stared at Joey, uninterested, as Joey kissed him. When they parted they just stared at each other.

'What was that supposed to do?' Kaiba asked.

'Kaiba. I still hate you' Joey muttered.

'And?'

'But…' Joey put his face in Kaiba's chest as he blushed heavily 'I still…feel the same about you'.

'How pathetic'.

Joey glared at Kaiba but he was still blushing to a crimson colour.

Kaiba sighed and brushed his hand through Joey's hair, Joey blush hardened as Kaiba leaned closer to him.

'Though I would be lying if I was to say I felt differently' Kaiba added.

Joey's eyes widened as Kaiba leant closer and placed his lips back on Joey's. He stayed surprised for a while, but he ended up kissing him back and slipping his hands round the back of Kaiba's neck. They broke the kiss and they ended up staring at each other, Joey blushed heavily and put his head on Kaiba's chest again.

'You're such a prick' Joey muttered.

'Well that's not nice mutt'.

Joey glared up at him 'Don't call me a-!'

Kaiba put his hand over Joey's face, silencing him.

'I can call you what I want' Kaiba said 'If I call you mutt you'll be mutt. If I called you idiot you'll be idiot. If I called you handsome you'll be handsome'.

Joey pushed his hand away as he looked up at Kaiba.

'You make it sound like I'm your slave' Joey mumbled.

'Aren't you?' Kaiba retorted.

Joey glared at him, but Kaiba distracted him by kissing him again. Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba and kissed him back. They stayed with each other for several hours, just being with each other like nothing had happened.

* * *

When Joey had got back home, it was quite late. He sat in his room trying to finish off some homework he had due in to school, he tapped his pen against his book as he tried to concentrate and ignore the moments he was with Kaiba.

Joey then looked up in thought as something came to him.

"I wonder how my dad would take it" Joey thought "I guess it would either be…"

'I don't care. Why should I care about your bloody life?'

"Or…"

'What? Another man! I won't allow it! You're no son of mine!'

Joey sighed "Whatever way he goes. I have a bad feeling it'll end terribly. And another…what would Yugi think? I wonder…"

'Ha! You dating Kaiba! What happened to that manly image now? What a joke!'

Joey rested his head on his bed 'It's not my fault!' Joey whined into his pillow 'It just happened!'

Joey moved his head so he was able to breath, he blushed slightly as he though back to being with Kaiba. He groaned and put his pillow over his head.

'God I hate him' Joey mumbled '…But I also love him'.

* * *

The next day when they were in school Joey managed to get hold of Kaiba before he had to go back to Yugi-to make sure everything didn't seem to suspicious-and had asked him an important question.

'Boyfriends?' Kaiba repeated 'That's what you dragged me to the bathrooms was?'

Joey looked away as he started to blush 'It's just…well…we like each and stuff…I just thought…if it was another boredom thing or something…'

'You're not going to let that down are you?' Joey shook his head. Kaiba sighed and crossed his arms 'Fine, I'll go out with you. On one condition'.

Joey looked up 'What is it?'

'You're nickname for me is "Mutt" If you don't agree, I won't date you' Kaiba said with a smirk.

"I have to stop him" Joey thought "Before the worst happens…I get used to it!"

Joey thought for a little while 'Can't…it be something else? Mutt sounds…weird'.

Kaiba shook his head, Joey sighed and looked away 'Fine. But only in private! If you say that in front of Yugi or anyone else I will murder you myself!'

Kaiba chuckled and walked up to Joey, cupping his chin and holding one of his wrists.

'Making such a threat…I should sue you' Kaiba muttered.

'Bite me' Joey growled.

'Fine'.

Kaiba reached down and bit Joey on the neck. Joey gave a yelp and crimsoned heavily as Kaiba pinned him up against the wall, biting more of his neck.

'K-Kaiba! Wh-What if someone comes in?' Joey stuttered.

'Then it's your fault for making an offer' Kaiba muttered before biting his neck 'Mutt'.

'Kaiba! Get off me!'

******************************End of chapter 7****************************

Me: 'And the moral in this chapter is…never say bite me. Someone might just do it!'

Diao: '…What the hell?'

Me: 'Just go with it. It'll work'.

Diao: 'Okay then'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'F.Y.I if anyone asks, Joey hasn't forgiven Kaiba, but he will. I'm sure I can do something for that…hehehe…'


	8. A date

Me: 'Eight chapters and I don't even know what will happen'.

Diao: 'Aren't you like this with all of your stories?'

Me: 'Huh…I suppose you're right'.

Chapter 8-A date

Kaiba worked in his mansion, in the small office he had. He typed away at his computer until there was a knocking on the door. Kaiba looked up as his maid walked in.

'I thought I said not to disturb me' Kaiba growled.

'I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba' She apologised 'Mr. Wheeler wants to see you'.

Kaiba sighed and carried on typing 'Tell him I'm busy'.

'Yes'.

She left him alone so Kaiba carried on typing. But soon again the door knocked and his maid walked in.

'Sorry. But Mr. Wheeler says if he doesn't see you, he'll come on his own will'.

Kaiba sighed and turned to her 'Fine. Send him in'.

She bowed and left bringing Joey walked in, he looked over to Kaiba and smiled.

'Kaiba!' Joey exclaimed and ran over to hug him tightly 'What are you doing?'

'Working mutt' Kaiba muttered and turned to his computer with Joey's arms around his neck.

Joey pouted but quickly changed it to a smile 'You can do that later yeah?'

'No' Kaiba said.

'Come on Kaiba. You have school and a company to run, you must have time off sometime'.

'Yes'.

Joey sighed and let go of Kaiba 'So coming over was a waste of time?'

'Basically'.

Joey leaned on the desk as Kaiba carried on typing.

'Kaiba…we're a couple' Joey whined 'We're supposed to do couple things'.

'Like what?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Like kisses, and give each other presents, and cuddling and dates. That sort of stuff'.

Kaiba sighed 'I didn't think you was into that sort of stuff'.

'I'm not! I just think you spend too much time working and you need more time to relax'.

'You try running a company all the time'.

Joey crossed his arms and looked away 'So work is more important?'

'Yep'.

Joey glared at Kaiba and sat on the desk 'What if I asked you to take me out on a date?'

'I would say go to hell' Kaiba replied.

'Not one date?'

'No'.

Joey smirked and played with his clothes 'I guess even rich people don't know what to do on a date'.

Kaiba turned to Joey 'I know exactly what to do'.

'No, no, it's fine Kaiba' Joey reassured, still smirking 'I guess I wouldn't want to take you out of your comfort zone. Rich people wouldn't be able to cope with dates'.

* * *

Joey and Kaiba sat in the back of the limousine as it drove down the roads, Joey was smiling while Kaiba was scowling out the window.

'How did you talk me into a date?' Kaiba growled, only to get a snigger from Joey.

The car soon came to a stop, Kaiba stepped out and Joey followed as he looked around the place they had stopped at.

'The pier?' Joey questioned as he turned to Kaiba.

'Do you have a problem with that?' Kaiba questioned.

'No. Just thought it isn't your type of place'.

'It isn't' Kaiba turned to the driver 'I'll call you when we need picking up'.

Kaiba turned to Joey and they walked in.

'Where do you want to go first?' Kaiba asked.

'Umm…' Joey looked around 'If only there was a roller coaster. Hey!' Joey hooked Kaiba's arm and dragged him away 'Lets get our picture taken!'

Kaiba sighed but dealt with it. They visited most of the venues on the pier, though Kaiba detested many of them he went with Joey to please him anyway.

Joey sat on the beach under the pier and took his shoes and socks off, rolling up his trouser legs so they rested on his knees. Kaiba leaned against one of the stilts and watched.

'The water is going to be freezing' Kaiba muttered.

'We'll see' Joey said as he stood up. He walked towards the water and began to wade through it.

'Cold!' Joey said as he stepped back 'The water is freaking cold!'

Kaiba laughed as Joey shook his feet to get warmth back in them.

'Told you so' Kaiba retorted.

Joey pouted 'It's not funny. I thought the sea would be warm this time of year'.

'You have to wait a few months for it to be warm'.

'Oh' Joey hung his head 'I thought I could go skinny-dipping'.

Kaiba sighed 'Yeah. And get a jail sentence, sounds like fun'.

Joey sighed and put his shoes back on and rolled down his pant legs.

'So what do you want to now?' Kaiba asked.

Joey stared up in thought 'Umm…well I don't want to go home. It's too early for that. But we've done all the things here, and the sea is too cold to swim in it'.

Kaiba stood up and walked over to Joey, grabbing Joey's arm and pulling him into a kiss. Joey kissed back and wrapped his arm around Kaiba. When they broke away they stared at each other.

'Do we have to do anything at all?' Kaiba asked.

'Ferris wheel' Joey said.

They stared at each other in silence, Kaiba was confused.

'What?'

'There's a Ferris wheel' Joey explained 'We haven't been on that yet'.

Kaiba sighed and let go of Joey 'Alright. Lets go on that'.

* * *

Joey looked out the window as they lifted in the air, Kaiba sat next to him with his arms and legs crossed.

'Where is it?' Joey mumbled.

Kaiba turned to him 'What are you looking for?'

'Ah!' Joey poked at the glass 'Kaiba mansion!'

Kaiba looked out the window to see Joey indeed pointed to his house.

'Didn't think you would see it from here' Kaiba muttered.

'Well I found it' Joey said proudly.

'Good boy mutt'.

Joey turned to Kaiba right as he placed his lips back on Joey's giving him a passionate kiss. Joey rested against the wall and kissed Kaiba back, wrapping his arms around him and running his hand through Kaiba's hair. Kaiba broke the kiss and started kissing down Joey's neck.

'Kaiba, what if someone sees us?' Joey asked.

'Then they'll watch' Kaiba answered.

'But…it's embarrassing'.

'You're the one who wanted to go on a date with me' Kaiba stated with a smirk 'So you have to get embarrassed to keep me amused'.

Kaiba pushed Joey flat down on the seat and started sucking on his neck.

'Kaiba! This is embarrassing!'

* * *

Joey and Kaiba sat back in the limousine, they had finished their date and was heading to Joey's home to drop him off.

'Had fun today mutt?' Kaiba asked.

'It's alright' Joey said, he blushed heavily and rubbed his neck 'Did you really have to attack me?'

'Of course. Distracting me from my work means I have to attack you'.

Joey sighed 'Must remember to never ask you out on a date again'.

Kaiba chuckled, Joey's phone rang so he took it and answered it.

'Hello?'

'Joey, where are you?' Yugi's voice asked.

Joey froze but managed to pull himself together, after all Yugi couldn't see Kaiba through his mobile.

'That is a good question' Joey said nervously.

'You don't know where you are?'

Joey laughed 'Of course not. I mean…err…I'm at the shops. Why?'

'You forgot!' Joey held the phone away as Yugi shouted 'We were going to the amusement park!'

'Oh, sorry, sorry' Joey apologised as he put the phone back 'I forgot…oops. It's still open tomorrow right?'

Yugi sighed 'Yes thankfully'.

'Then I'll go with you then, and I'll definitely remember to come'.

'Really?'

'Yeah. I'll even buy anything you want'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay, I'll see you tomorrow'.

'Okay, bye Yug'.

Joey ended the call and turned to Kaiba, Kaiba held out some money to Joey.

'What's this?' Joey asked as he took the money.

'Even Yugi will notice you won't have enough money for your day out' Kaiba explained 'You don't have to pay me back'.

'Huh? Kaiba, even if you're rich I don't want to take your money'.

'Take it mutt. It'll save you I'm sure'.

'Kaiba…' Joey lunged himself at Kaiba hugged himself tightly 'Thank you so much!'

'Yeah, yeah. I just didn't want my mutt to be hanged. I still have some scoring to do with you'.

'Is that so?' Joey sighed but kissed Kaiba on the cheek 'You seem cold, but your nice inside. Thank you Kaiba'.

'Yeah, yeah'.

**************************End of chapter 8********************************

Me: 'I thought I'd throw a date in there before I do some serious business'.

Diao: 'Yeah, I thought it wouldn't be long before you do something bad'.

Me: 'Ahahaha, yeah…I wonder if I could make Kaiba soft somehow'.

Diao: 'Don't change the subject!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Temporary residence

Me: 'This is what boyfriends are good for'.

Diao: 'Huh? What do you mean?'

Me: 'The chapter! It demonstrates what boyfriends are best for'.

Chapter 9-Temporary residence

Joey was in his room trying to study when:

'Joey! Get me a beer!'

Joey sighed but got up from his chair, he walked out of his room and to the kitchen. He opened the door and looked inside.

'There isn't any' Joey said.

'What?'

'I said there's none left!' Joey shouted.

'That can't be! You've taken them haven't you!'

'Yeah, like I'd get pissed out of my mind and end up like you'.

'Watch your mouth!'

Joey shut the fridge door 'I'm surprised your liver hasn't run away or died'.

'You little-!'

Joey looked up right as a fist brought across his face, he put his hand over his face to see blood running down his hand.

'Whatever happened to respect your elders?' He questioned.

'Respect you?' Joey repeated 'I wish you was dead!'

Joey ran past him before he could hit Joey again and kicked his shoes on, running out the door as fast as he could.

* * *

Joey banged on the front door as loud as he could until the maid opened it.

'Oh my!' She exclaimed when she saw the bruise on his cheek and the blood running from his nose.

'Is Kaiba in?' Joey asked.

'Yes of course, come in'.

She stepped aside so Joey could walk in, she lead him to the living room and sat him down.

'Where's Kaiba?' Joey asked.

'I'll go get him, but please let me clean you up'.

Joey brushed his hand against his face 'Yeah alright'.

She quickly left, leaving Joey on his own for a few minutes but she returned with some cloth and a bandage in her hands. She sat next to Joey and dabbed at his face, to wipe away the blood.

'What did you do?' She asked.

'Err…well…you know. Boys stuff, rough and tumble sort of thing'.

She nodded her head, but Joey was sure she didn't believe him. She finished off with the wiping and put the bandage over his bruise.

'I'll go get Mr. Kaiba now' She said.

'I'll wait then'.

She left the room once more, Joey sat back and stroked his bandage over his cheek. The door opened and he looked up to see Kaiba walk in.

'Joey? What the hell have you done?' Kaiba asked.

'Nothing' Joey said 'I need a favour'.

'Not until you tell me what happened'.

Joey smirked 'Do you care Kaiba?'

'Joey, tell me or I'll give you a matching bruise on the other side'.

Joey sighed and crossed his arms 'I just got in a fight with my dad, that's all'.

Kaiba sat down next to Joey 'So he hit you?'

'Pretty much'.

'What the hell did you say to him?'

'I said I wished he was dead'.

Kaiba sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'Yeah, I wonder why he hit you. What was the favour you wanted?'

'Well…I don't want to go back there tonight'.

Kaiba turned to Joey 'You want to stay here?'

'Oh come on, we can be together for a whole day, isn't that awesome? We can be like a real couple'.

'Is that all you can think about?'

'Please Kaiba' Joey leaned on Kaiba 'We can sleep in the same bed'.

Kaiba blushed slightly and looked away to hide it 'No bed sharing'.

Joey pouted 'Okay then'.

Kaiba stood up abruptly making Joey fall down on the sofa 'I have work to do, you can find your own way around'.

Kaiba walked out and back up the stairs, presumably to his office. Joey sat up and sighed.

"What a strange boyfriend" Joey thought.

* * *

Joey looked around the house so he knew where he was going, the house was a lot large then he imagined. He managed to find the kitchen and dinning room first go, he then found the bathrooms and decided to search upstairs for a spare bedroom, he got the impression that Kaiba didn't want to sleep with him.

Joey looked down the corridor.

'Kaiba's room is over there' Joey muttered 'And his office is down there. How about this door?'

Joey opened one door and looked in, sure enough it was a bedroom, but he wasn't sure if it was spare or not. He walked in and opened the chest of drawers, but they were empty.

'I claim this as Joey Wheelers room' Joey said, he walked backwards and fell on his bed 'Didn't think being beaten was so tiring'.

'You're Seto's friend, aren't you?'

Joey sat up and turned to the door, a small boy stood at the door; he had long black hair and wore some smart but casual clothes.

'Yeah. I am' Joey answered 'You're Mokuba, Kaiba's brother right?'

Mokuba nodded 'What are you doing here? Why do you have a bandage?'

'Oh umm…' Joey put his hand over his bandage 'Just a small fight. Your brother let me stay here for tonight'.

'Cool. What's your name?'

'Joey. Joey Wheeler'.

'Do you like to play games?'

'Sure' Joey stood up and walked over to him 'What kind of games do you have?'

'All sorts. My brother does run a gaming company after all'.

'Oh yeah that's right. Well…what do you have that's cool?'

'I'll show you'.

Mokuba lead Joey out of the room and down the corridor again, Joey compared Mokuba's height against himself.

'You're pretty cute to be Kaiba's brother' Joey commented.

Mokuba giggled but lead Joey on.

* * *

Joey spent most of his time playing games with Mokuba, it was surprising to think Mokuba and Kaiba was related. He was nothing like his older brother.

Mokuba was much more nicer, he reminded Joey of Yugi, he liked to play games and had a kind nature.

Soon it was time and they were called for dinner, Mokuba and Joey sat at the table. There was many foods and Joey couldn't help but dig into the food, but then he realised something was missing.

'Where's Kaiba?' Joey asked.

'Seto, I think he's still working' Mokuba answered.

Joey turned to him 'He's gonna miss dinner?'

'He does it a lot, if he has a lot of work that needs to be done, he'll miss a lot of mealtimes'.

'Well that's no good. I'm going to persuade him otherwise'.

Joey stood up and walked round the table.

'Joey, you should really leave him be' Mokuba warned.

'No. He needs to be with his family at least once'.

Joey marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Kaiba's office, he threw open the door making Kaiba look up.

'Get your butt downstairs now!' Joey ordered.

Kaiba stared at him then turned to the computer 'No'.

'Kaiba!' Joey walked over and leaned on the desk 'Your brother is downstairs! What does he think of you?'

'I don't know. You'd have to ask him yourself'.

'Can't you spend one moment with your brother for something to eat?'

'No. I need to get this done'.

Joey sighed and hung his head, then he smirked and looked up.

'But Kaiba, if you don't come and supervise me, I might accidentally tell Mokuba about us dating' Kaiba glared up at Joey 'And all the things we've been up to together'.

* * *

Mokuba looked up as Joey and Kaiba walked into the dinning room.

'Seto? Aren't you busy?' Mokuba questioned.

'Well…I thought I'd spend some time with you' Kaiba explained, glaring at Joey 'I wouldn't want anything bad to happen'.

Mokuba looked between them both as they sat down to eat again, Kaiba glared at Joey as he sat happily eating away. Mokuba ate slowly and a little confused by it all.

* * *

The next morning Joey got up and got ready to leave, he stood at the door and slipped his shoes on.

'Be careful mutt' Kaiba warned.

Joey chuckled 'I'll be fine. He can't do anything to me'.

'That's what you think'.

Joey smiled and kissed Kaiba lightly on the lips 'I'll be fine. You'll see. Thanks for letting me stay here'.

'Pleasure is all mine'.

'Yeah right. See you at school Kaiba'.

Joey shut the door behind him and headed back to his home, along the way trying to think of what he was going to say to his father.

When he reached his apartment something made him stop. A suitcase sat outside his door, he opened it and looked inside, it contained his clothes and belongings, he knew what his father meant by that.

He picked up the suitcase and headed back to Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba stood at the door and stared at the suitcase Joey had in his hands. Joey laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

'Well…it's got complicated' Joey explained 'You don't mind me staying for a little longer right?'

'How much longer?' Kaiba asked.

'I don't know. Maybe a week or so…'

Kaiba stared at Joey but stepped away 'Fine. I can't get rid of you otherwise'.

'Thanks Kaiba!' Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba and nuzzled his neck 'You're the best weirdest boyfriend!'

'Knock it off!' Kaiba pushed Joey off him and walked up the stairs 'I have work to do'.

***************************End of chapter 9*******************************

Me: 'Joey gets to live with Kaiba, hehehe, what else can happen I wonder?'

Diao: 'We all know your plan Vann'.

Me: 'Hehe, yeah'.

Diao: 'Why do you admit it like you're proud of it?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Twilight

Me: 'Chapter ten…sigh…we have to do something special!'

Diao: 'Took you long enough to decide'.

Me: 'I know. I'm so bad'.

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 10-Twilight

Kaiba was in his office, yet again working. Joey had stayed at Kaiba mansion for nearly the week, it was the weekend and although Kaiba didn't mind his company he couldn't wait to get rid of him.

The door knocked and Mokuba let himself in.

'Hey Seto' Mokuba walked over to him 'I got the documents you needed'.

'Thanks Mokuba'.

Kaiba took the papers from him and put it to one side 'I'll look over them in a minute'.

'Okay, and Seto' Kaiba looked at his brother 'I'm going to my sleepover now. Is that okay?'

'Sure. Do you want the limo to take you there?'

'That's okay. It's not that far'.

Kaiba nodded 'Where's the mutt?'

'You mean Joey? I think he's watching TV or something'.

Kaiba sighed 'Why does that not surprise me?'

'Seto, I won't find him murdered when I come back, will I?'

Kaiba turned in his chair 'I wish I could promise you that Mokuba. But either he will be, or very closely'.

Mokuba chuckled and walked back to the door 'Have fun Seto'.

'You too'.

Mokuba shut the door behind him, leaving Seto to work some more. He finished what he was typing and looked over the documents, he finished with his work for the day and was glad it ended. He sighed and sat back in his chair, he ran his hand through his hair, he put so much pressure on himself that when he had time to break it felt rather pleasing.

He got up from the chair and left his office, venturing downstairs and to the living room. He heard the TV on so figured Mokuba was right.

'Mutt are you-?'

Kaiba cut off as he stared at Joey, he had fallen asleep on the couch and laid to one side. Kaiba shook his head and sat by Joey's legs, making sure to miss him.

'I would worry' Kaiba muttered 'I just can't be asked to'.

Joey muttered something in his sleep and nuzzled into the pillow on the couch. Kaiba smiled slightly and brushed some of Joey's hair out of his face, then stroked his blond hair.

'What am I going to do with you mutt?' Kaiba asked.

* * *

Joey woke up some hours later, he groaned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, surprised someone had put a blanket over him. He stretched his arms in the air.

'I hope Kaiba didn't see me asleep' Joey muttered.

'Too late'.

Joey blushed and looked up to see Kaiba standing at the door.

'K-Kaiba'.

'You looked so stupid' Kaiba chuckled 'But then again, dogs do sleep weird'.

Joey blushed heavily and hide his face 'I was tired, no biggie'.

'You must've been watching something terrible to put you to sleep'.

Joey sat round properly and looked around 'Where's Mokuba?'

'He's gone to a sleep over' Kaiba informed 'It's just you and me and the staff'.

'Must be tough for you to let your brother go out alone'.

'He's not a child, he can take care of himself'.

'Okay' Joey stood up and stretched some more 'Just you and me alone for the weekend'.

'Until tomorrow'.

Joey smirked 'What do you have planned then?'

Kaiba walked up to Joey and ruffled his hair 'I have a surprise for you'.

'Really? Can I have it now?'

'No. After dinner and when we're alone'.

Joey pouted 'Can't you give me at least a hint?'

'No, no and no to anything else you say'.

Joey muttered a few things to himself, but decided to wait to see what his surprise was.

* * *

Joey made sure to eat his dinner fast so he could find out what his surprise was, but the problem was he had to wait for Kaiba to finish his dinner, and he made sure to take it slowly so he could see Joey suffer.

But they soon finished and Kaiba took Joey upstairs by the hand.

'Where are we going?' Joey asked.

'My room' Kaiba replied.

'Why?'

'You want your surprise right?'

'Oh okay then'.

Kaiba pulled Joey along to his room, he opened the door and let Joey walk in.

'Wait here, I'll go get it'.

Joey stood and waited for Kaiba to come back, he walked over to the window and looked out, seeing the sun setting on the horizon. Kaiba came back and shut the door behind him.

'It's Twilight' Joey said 'I know what that means'.

'I'm proud of you Joey' Kaiba said sarcastically, he walked up to Joey 'Close your eyes'.

'Why?'

'To add to the surprise'.

Joey rolled his eyes but closed them and waited. Joey could feel Kaiba playing around with his hair.

'Okay, you can open your eyes now'.

Joey opened his eyes and felt around his head, coming across something that felt furry. He looked at Kaiba questioningly and went to look in the mirror, he had two rather large, furry dog ears sticking from his hair, making Kaiba chuckle.

'Hey! What's the meaning of this?' Joey growled.

'I thought a true mutt would like the matching ears' Kaiba walked up behind Joey and stroked the ears 'I have to admit, you look cute Joey'.

Joey blushed and turned to Kaiba only to be brought into a kiss, Joey wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck as he guided Joey over to the bed and laid him down on it.

(**Lemon starts here!**)

Kaiba broke the kiss to pull Joey's shirt off and threw it to the floor, Joey blushed slightly as Kaiba kissed down his chest.

'Kaiba, would someone hear us?' Joey asked.

'No. I've told them all I wanted to be left alone with my mutt'.

'Oh' Joey then glared at him 'Hey!'

Kaiba smirked and kissed Joey passionately, Joey kissed back and let Kaiba continue to strip Joey and himself so they were both naked. They were in another make out again, both of them having a tongue fight, but it was no surprise to Joey that Kaiba won.

After exploring his mouth forever, Kaiba broke from the kiss and kissed down Joey's neck and to his chest. He licked and nipped at Joey's buds making him moan and arch his back. Kaiba carried on lower.

Joey held his breath as Kaiba licked his member and moaned loudly as Kaiba decided to suck it instead, Joey reached down and tangled his hands in Kaiba's hair as he bobbed up and down on Joey's member.

'Ah! Kaiba!' Joey cried out.

Kaiba could taste the pre-cum so let go of Joey, making him groan.

'Why did you stop?' Joey complained.

'Because I love pissing you off' Kaiba replied.

Joey sighed and laid his head back in the pillow 'I figured that out'.

Kaiba smirked and pushed Joey's legs apart so he could see his entrance. Kaiba circled around Joey's entrance to loosen up the muscles before slipping a finger inside, Joey tensed up at first, but relaxed and let Kaiba continue.

Kaiba stretched Joey with one finger before adding another one, stretching with the two before adding the last finger. He thrust his three fingers in and out getting Joey to moan occasionally. When he was sure Joey was stretched enough, he took back his fingers.

Joey groaned again.

'Be patient mutt' Kaiba ordered as he positioned himself at Joey's entrance.

Kaiba let himself slip in slowly and carefully until he was in all the way. Joey panted heavily as he adjusted to Kaiba.

'You still have these on?' Kaiba asked as he played with Joey's dog ears.

'Yeah' Joey panted 'Want me to take them off?'

'No. You look better with them on. I just have to buy you a matching tail'.

Joey chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck 'I'm ready Kaiba'.

Kaiba pulled out of Joey and came thrusting back in. They both moaned as Kaiba continued to thrust deeper into Joey, Joey moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Kaiba's waist, bringing him deeper inside him. Kaiba could feel himself reaching his limit so reached down and grabbed Joey's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

'Oh Kaiba!' Joey moaned 'So good! Faster!'

So Kaiba did that, thrusting faster into Joey, making him cry out some more.

'KAIBA!' Joey cried out as he released over their chests and stomachs.

Kaiba gave a few more hard thrusts to Joey.

'JOEY!' Kaiba groaned as he released inside him.

(**End of lemon!**)

Kaiba pulled out of Joey and rested his head first on Joey's chest, but lifted off him so he could pull Joey to lay beside him.

'You're going to have to keep the ears' Kaiba panted.

'Why?' Joey asked.

'They suit you really well'.

* * *

Joey woke up the next morning, he yawned and looked up. He laid on Kaiba's chest as he slept undisturbed. Joey smiled and kissed Kaiba's chest before resting his head back down on it.

'I love you Kaiba' Joey whispered.

He closed his eyes and listened to Kaiba's breathing and his heart beat.

"How strange" Joey thought "Kaiba actually does have a heart. Perhaps he's not heartless at all".

*****************************End of chapter 10****************************

Me: 'Ah yes, something to please the fans'.

Diao: 'I've just realised. Two more chapters and it's dreaded chapter thirteen'.

Me: 'You caught on! Ahahahaha! Yes! Yami Vann is never too far away!'

Diao: 'Oh Sh*t'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Broken apart

Me: 'What will happen tonight?'

Diao: 'Vann…are you Yami?'

Me: 'Oh god yes!'

Chapter 11-Broken apart

After the next start of the week, Joey was allowed to go back to his home again. Not that he wanted to, but he couldn't bother Kaiba too much, and reassured him he would be fine.

The bell rang in the school and everyone got up ready to go for lunch, Joey quickly glanced at Kaiba as he walked out of the classroom. It seemed that at school they hardly talked to each other, yet in the privacy of Kaiba's mansion they were more close then it seemed.

Him and Yugi walked out of the classroom with the other students but as soon as they got out into the corridor, Yugi lingered behind, Joey noticed this and turned around.

'What's wrong Yug?' Joey asked.

'Umm…well…I just remembered I have to go take out a book from the library' Yugi explained 'I-I won't be long'.

'Oh. Okay then, I'll wait for you'.

'Thanks Joey'.

Yugi hurried off down the corridor while Joey headed outside to start eating his lunch, he sat on a bench and sighed as he sat alone eating alone. After a while it became rather suspicious that Yugi didn't return after about fifteen minutes, although finding a book in the school library was treacherous, it wouldn't take so long. Joey picked his bag up and went to go find Yugi himself.

Joey came to the library and looked through the rows of bookcases, looking out for small Yugi. He came to the last one where he found Yugi and smirked.

Yugi was in Yami's arms-his own arms wrapped around Yami's neck-as they were in the middle of a heavy make out, unaware Joey watched and found it funny. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there.

Yugi and Yami broke the kiss and looked up at Joey, when Yugi noticed it was him he blushed heavily and let go of Yami as he did the same.

'Taking a book out are we?' Joey asked.

Yami walked past them, leaving a blushing Yugi behind. He played with his shirt and tried not to look up at Joey.

'Are you going to explain or what?' Joey questioned.

* * *

Joey and Yugi sat outside on the bench after Yugi was caught, he was still blushing slightly as Joey carried on eating.

'W-Well…m-me and Yami' Yugi stuttered 'We're…boyfriends'.

'I could tell' Joey chuckled 'That's really good Yug, how long for?'

'S-Since yesterday'.

Joey almost choked on the food he was eating before turning to Yugi.

'You've been dating for one day and you're letting him kiss you like that?' Joey questioned.

'Y-Yeah…but you don't know what it's like to be kissed by Yami' Yugi defended.

'So? You shouldn't be this kind of stuff until…a week into dating'.

Yugi hung his head as he blushed heavily.

"Though I can talk" Joey thought "I slept with Kaiba and we wasn't dating by then".

'Joey…I-I don't think you can understand…until you find someone you like'.

Joey sighed, knowing he already had 'I know. I guess…I'm just worried about you'.

Yugi smiled 'I know you are Joey. But…I'm fine. Really Joey'.

'Yeah, I know you are'.

Joey ruffled his hair and they carried on with their lunch.

* * *

Joey laid sideways on Kaiba's couch as Kaiba was once more on his computer doing stuff for his company. Joey was telling Kaiba most of what happened at school, and most of that time Kaiba was in the classroom with Joey.

'What do you think of maths today?' Joey asked 'Pretty damn annoying right?'

Kaiba nodded and carried on typing. Joey sighed and drew shapes in the ceiling before sitting up.

'Hey yeah, guess what I say today' Joey said excited 'I went to go find Yugi in the library, and I saw him snogging Yami Aten'.

Kaiba looked up 'Yami?'

'Yeah. And now they're dating, I think it's awfully cute, but Yugi shouldn't be into making out in public, that's like…our thing'.

'How long have they been dating?' Kaiba asked.

'Since yesterday. Why?'

'Nothing. Just wanted to keep an update on my cousin'.

Joey's mouth dropped open 'Cousin?'

Joey tried picturing Yami and Kaiba standing together, but the thought that they were actually related seemed impossible.

"How can they be related?" Joey thought "I mean…Yami's cool and popular and stuff, and Kaiba is…well…Kaiba".

'So…is he on your mothers side…or your fathers side?' Joey asked.

'Mothers' Kaiba replied 'Hence the different surnames'.

'I see…It's just…you two don't even look like cousins'.

'Not everyone looks like the same in the relatives' Kaiba muttered as he typed away 'Thank you for telling me though'.

Joey perked up 'Why?'

'No reason'.

Joey scowled at him, but he knew Kaiba wouldn't tell him even if it was the end of the world, so he laid back down and tried to amuse himself.

* * *

The next day, Joey could tell something was very wrong. Yugi was more quiet and withdrawn then yesterday, it made Joey worry. So when they sat on the bench and Yugi poked at his food, Joey decided to try and find out what was wrong with him.

'So…why aren't you snogging up your new boyfriend?' Joey asked with an added chuckle.

He stopped though when he heard Yugi crying, he turned to him and realised he was right. Yugi had begun to cry.

'Yug? What's wrong?' Joey asked.

'It's Yami!' Yugi cried, he wiped back the tears that fell down his face 'He broke up with me'.

'What!'

'H-He called and said it was a big mistake…he didn't want to be with me!'

Yugi put his face in his hands and sobbed loudly into them. Joey was burning with rage and stood up abruptly.

'Just wait till I find him!' Joey growled.

Yugi grabbed his hand 'No Joey! Don't start fights!'

'Well I'm not letting him get away with hurting my friend!'

Joey shook Yugi's hand off him and raced off to try and find Yami. It didn't take him too long to find Yami with his friends, his anger reached the top of it's level and he couldn't hold it back anymore. He marched over to Yami.

'Yami!'

Yami turned at hearing his name, but almost immediately Joey pushed him up against the wall.

'Hey! What are you doing!' Yami's friends tried to break Joey away.

'It's okay guys' Yami reassured.

'No it's not! I'm going to punch your pretty boy face into bits!'

'Joey-'

'How could you break his heart! Or was it your plan to only spend two days with him!'

'I didn't want to break up with Yugi…'

'Oh? Is it just a thing now then!'

'I…I have strong relatives' Yami explained.

Joey glared at him for a little while, trying to figure out what he had meant by it, then he realised and let go of Yami.

'Kaiba' Joey muttered.

* * *

After school, Kaiba was working in his office, but he looked up when he heard his maids desperate voice approach. The door threw over and Joey stormed over to the desk.

'You!' Joey shouted.

'Master Kaiba-'

'It's okay' Kaiba reassured 'You can leave us alone'.

She gave a quick bow and left them on their own. Kaiba stood up and gave an equal glare to Joey as he did to Kaiba.

'What is it?' Kaiba asked 'Why have you barged into my office?'

'You forced Yami to break up with Yugi! Which means he's depressed as hell about it!'

'And?'

'And that's what made me pissed off!'

'Yami is foolish' Kaiba walked round the desk to stand in front of Joey 'I did him a favour. That little boy would've one day run off with someone else and his money with it'.

'That little boy is my friend!'

'Friend or no friend, I know what he's after'.

'Oh, so I guess I'm after the same thing as well am I!'

Kaiba crossed his arms 'Not sure. You could be'.

'You're the worst! I want you to change it now! I want Yugi and Yami to get back together!'

'No'.

'Kaiba!' Joey grabbed Kaiba by the front of his shirt 'If you don't do it then I'll…I'll…'

'Hit me?' Kaiba asked mockingly.

'No! I'll break up with you!'

They stared at each other until Kaiba chuckled.

'That's it?' Kaiba shoved Joey off him 'What a waste of a threat'.

'How so?' Joey questioned.

'I've made my decision. Yugi will stay away from Yami'.

Joey's face fell 'Y-You mean…you'd leave me…just to stop Yami?'

'Like I said, he's foolish, and he needs to be set on the right track'.

Tears started to fall down Joey's face as he just stared at Kaiba, Kaiba didn't seem bothered by it and sat back down at his desk.

'I hate you Kaiba!' Joey shouted 'I'm never, ever going to get back with you again!'

Joey ran to the door and slammed it shut behind him, Kaiba could hear Joey running downstairs and him starting to cry. Kaiba sighed and turned to his computer.

'He's such an emotional person' Kaiba muttered and carried on typing 'He'll get over it though'.

***************************End of chapter 11******************************

Me: 'Ah! So much bad stuff has happened! How can it get worse?'

Diao: 'With you, anything is possible'.

Me: 'Hehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Bribe

Me: 'The possibilities are endless!'

Diao: 'You took that off the recycling ad'.

Me: 'I know, but it sounds good when it's my evil plans'.

Chapter 12-Bribe

Joey and Yugi sat on the bench, both feeling miserable with each other as both their boyfriends had broken up with them. Yugi looked over to Joey.

'What's wrong with you?' Yugi asked.

'Nothing' Joey replied 'What's wrong with you?'

Yugi looked away 'You know why'.

Joey sighed 'Yeah I know'.

'Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it?'

'It certainly does'.

They both sighed depressingly and decided to try and eat something at least.

* * *

At the end of the day, Joey found himself not returning home. He didn't feel like going home and having to deal with his father while he was feeling sore about Kaiba.

Joey glared at the pavement. Just his name wound Joey up, the thought that Kaiba was so stubborn that he would break up with Joey got him even more annoyed.

"It's not like Yugi is a money grabber" Joey thought "Why is Kaiba a bastard anyway? Why am I thinking about it? We're over so I should be able to move on".

Joey looked up when he heard a car engine and realised it was a limo, and there was only one person Joey knew who drove around in a limo.

'Kaiba…'

Joey watched as it drove past him and stopped in front of a office building Joey had passed. Joey stopped and watched in case it wasn't Kaiba, but he held his breath as Kaiba stepped out.

His legs started to walk towards him. Even though he still hated Kaiba, he wanted to punch every life he had out of him, and yet he couldn't help but feel close to him. And to ask for forgiveness.

'Kai-'

Joey stopped and watched as Kaiba helped out a girl to step out of the limousine. She was about the same age as them and was very, very, attractive. Joey watched as they talked and even she chuckled a bit. Was she his girlfriend?

Kaiba looked up and saw Joey standing and watching them, the girl turned and looked at Joey giving a look of disgust like Joey was garbage or something worse. Kaiba put his arm around the girl and pulled her with him into the building, leaving Joey standing there confused and angered.

He took off into a run back home.

* * *

As soon as Joey got home, he locked himself in his room and kicked his chest of drawers as much as he could.

'I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!' Joey shouted.

He gave his chest of drawers one final kick before falling on his bed and burying his head into his pillow.

'He never cared about me!' Joey shouted into his pillow 'So why can't I stop thinking about him!'

Joey gave a heavy sigh "Because I love him too much".

Joey sighed again 'I wish I never met him!'

* * *

The next day in school, both Yugi and Joey were still depressed about breaking up with their boyfriends, it seemed the day could only get glummer for them. When the bell rang for break, everyone got up and flooded out of the classrooms.

'Last day' Yugi commented 'What are you planning on doing during the holidays?'

Joey sighed 'I dunno. Hang myself probably'.

'Seems like a good idea too' Yugi added.

Joey nodded, but then someone grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away from Yugi. Joey struggled to get them off of him.

'I need to speak to the mutt' Kaiba said as he dragged Joey away.

'K-Kaiba! Get off me!' Joey growled. But Kaiba ignored him.

Kaiba dragged Joey through the corridors until they found an empty classroom where he released Joey from his grip. Joey sorted his shirt out again before turning to Kaiba and glaring at him.

'What the hell was that about!' Joey questioned.

'I saw you' Kaiba said.

'I saw you too. Whoop-de-do'.

Kaiba smirked 'Seeing you yesterday made me realise how much I miss you so I wanted to be alone with you again'.

'Aww, isn't that sweet'.

'No need to be sarcastic'.

'No, of course not'.

Kaiba rolled his eyes 'I'm asking you out again stupid mutt'.

'And like I said, I ain't going to go back out with you ever again!'

'Hmm' Kaiba turned and crossed his arms 'Well time to move onto plan B'.

Joey gave him a confused look 'Plan B?'

'Joey, have anything planned for the holidays?'

Joey shook his head 'No'.

'Good. Me and Mokuba are going on vacation'.

'Goodie for you'.

'You can come with us and get a free holiday'.

Joey crossed his arms 'No to that as well. You can't change my mind with some fancy holiday'.

'Mokuba wants you to come'.

'Well tell you're brother I'm sorry, but he has an older brother who's an ass!'

Kaiba smirked 'Okay. Let me put it to you this way: You come with me on holiday, and I'll let Yami date Yugi again'.

Joey stared at Kaiba, a little unsure what to do.

'You have a weakness for looking out for your friends' Kaiba continued 'I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to make Yugi happy, right?'

Joey stared at the floor. Kaiba was right, Joey didn't want Yugi to be miserable for the rest of his life, but it would mean he would have to spend a lot of weeks with Kaiba and that would be equal torture. Kaiba walked up to Joey and cupped his chin, still smirking.

'Is that a yes?' Kaiba asked.

Joey glared at him 'T-This is bribery, you know that' Joey growled.

'This is real life. So is it a yes or a no?'

Joey glared at him some more before pushing Kaiba's hand away 'Fine! But I won't enjoy it!'

'Good mutt'.

Kaiba patted Joey on the head making him growl 'We're leaving on Sunday. We'll drop by and pick you up, be sure to be ready by then'.

Kaiba walked around Joey and left him standing on his own, Joey glared down at the floor.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

*****************************End of chapter 12******************************

Me: 'Ah, this was short. Gomen, gomen. Next time it'll be longer'.

Diao: 'Because it's thirteen right?'

Me: 'Hehehe, yeah'.

Diao: 'You're so obvious'.

Me: 'Oh come on. How is a girl supposed to have fun?'

Diao: 'You don't want me to answer that'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Holidays pt1

Me: 'Hmm…what can you do on holiday?'

Diao: 'When was the last time you went on holiday?'

Me: 'I honestly can't remember'.

Chapter 13-Holidays pt.1

Mokuba looked out of the window of the airplane as he watched the clouds underneath them. He sat next to Kaiba as they rode in their private jet to a holiday resort, they had been flying for half an hour or more.

'This is gonna be awesome' Mokuba said as he sat back down 'Right Seto?'

'I'm sure it will. Right mutt?'

Joey sat on the other side of the aisle, his arms crossed and glaring out of the window. He was still annoyed that Kaiba forced him to come along, with not actual force involved.

'This is still bribery' Joey muttered.

'Deal with it'.

* * *

They soon landed and they took a car to the place they were going to stay, Joey stood outside gaping while Kaiba took his and Mokuba's suitcases. Mokuba stood next to Joey and looked at him.

'Are you okay?' Mokuba asked.

'It's…like a mansion!' Joey exclaimed.

It was large and was a little dated, but still amazing nonetheless. It looked like it had come out of a movie set then a holiday resort. Kaiba walked up to Joey and hit him in the side slightly with his suitcase.

'You have to walk into it' Kaiba muttered as he and Mokuba walked to the door.

Joey glared at him but carried on. They walked in and stood at the reception as the receptionist looked up.

'Name please' She asked.

'Kaiba' Kaiba replied 'Seto Kaiba'.

She looked through her notebook she had, when she found it she smiled at them.

'Rooms 104 to 106, three rooms'.

'Thank you'.

They picked up their suitcases and walked up the stairs until they got to the right level. Mokuba took room 104, Kaiba took 105 while Joey was left with 106. He set his suitcase on the bed and pulled back the curtains in his room to look at the view.

It was by the sea, and there was a beach but five minutes away from their hotel. The sea glistened in the sun and Joey could make out some women in bikinis sunbathing on the beach. Joey stared at it for a few moments before smiling.

'OCEAN!'

Kaiba chuckled as he sat down on his bed 'I knew he'd like it'.

* * *

After they had sorted everything in their rooms, they all headed to the beach after Joey's much pestering. Mokuba sat on the sand as he built a sandcastle, he had changed into a light blue t-shirt and some darker blue trunks. Joey sat with him and watched, he wore a white shirt that was open and his red trunks.

'Done!' Mokuba said.

Joey turned to look 'No way! How come yours is better then mine?'

'Joey, you haven't built one' Mokuba pointed out.

'Well, when I did try it would always crumble'.

Mokuba giggled 'I don't know. Say Joey, can you surf?'

'Surf?' Joey repeated.

He then sat back and thought what it would look like for him to be a surfer. Standing on the beach with the surfboard in his hands as he brushed away the water from his fringe, a large and masculine chest to show off. And especially all the girls swooning for him.

Joey grinned and closed his eyes as he kept with that thought, making Mokuba confused.

'Umm…Joey?'

'Joey couldn't be a surfer Mokuba' Kaiba said, making them both turn to Kaiba 'Mutts aren't great at waves'.

'Shut up Kaiba' Joey growled 'At least I dress for the beach'.

Kaiba wore a dress shirt that was buttoned up all the way, and a pair of black trousers. He looked dressed more like he was going to a meeting then enjoying a day on the beach.

'I think this is perfectly acceptable to wear' Kaiba defended.

'Well you can cook yourself then' Joey turned back to Mokuba 'You getting thirty Mokuba?'

'A little' Mokuba replied.

'I'll get us drinks then. What do you want?'

'Orange please'.

'Okay' Joey turned and scowled at Kaiba 'Do you want anything Kaiba?'

'No thanks' Kaiba replied.

'Fine' Joey stood up 'Be back in a while'.

Joey walked up the beach and back onto the path. Mokuba sat up and turned to his brother.

'Seto, is there something wrong with you and Joey?' Mokuba asked.

Kaiba turned to his brother 'What do you mean?'

'You two seem to have a cold air about when you talk to each other. Did you have an argument or something?'

'Something like that' Kaiba smiled slightly 'You can always pick up on things like that'.

'I have to, otherwise you won't tell me what's wrong'.

Kaiba sat back slightly 'Don't worry Mokuba. After this holiday I'm sure everything will be alright'.

* * *

Joey found a vending machine and bought two drinks, one for him and one for Mokuba.

'Hello there'.

Joey looked up to see two girls-roughly the same age as him-wearing bikini's and walking up to him. At first Joey thought that he'd ignore them and hope they'd leave him alone, but then he realised the he wasn't dating anymore, and there was no reason to push him away.

"Besides, it'll be perfect to get back at Kaiba" Joey thought.

'Haven't seen you before' One of the girls said.

'Vacation' Joey replied 'I'm Joey'.

'Joey…you're not here ditching a girlfriend are you?' They asked.

Joey laughed and moved a little closer 'Single and free ladies'.

They both chuckled and was about to flirt with him, but then Kaiba grabbed Joey's wrist making Joey look up.

'K-Kaiba!'

'Lets go'.

Kaiba pulled Joey away and back to the beach, when they were alone, Joey pushed at Kaiba's hand to make him let go.

'What the hell was that!' Joey questioned.

Kaiba turned to Joey 'I really can't trust you can I?'

'You-! You had no right to do that!'

'I have to protect my mutt'.

'Stop calling me that! We aren't dating! We never will because you're a selfish bastard I never want to be with again!'

Kaiba grabbed Joey's wrist and cupped Joey's chin with his other hand, he tilted to one side and pressed his lips on Joey's. Joey stared at Kaiba as he continued to kiss him, only when Kaiba broke the kiss did Joey turn his head away.

Kaiba leant closer and whispered 'You're my mutt. Mine alone and no one else's'.

Joey glared at the sand 'You possessive bastard'.

Kaiba chuckled and let go of Joey so he stood on his own.

'Besides, you have your own girlfriend' Joey added as he wiped his mouth.

Kaiba turned to Joey 'Do I?'

'Don't pretend to forget! It was that girl you was with! I saw you! Remember!'

Kaiba stared at Joey before turning his lips into a smirk 'Is that what you really think?'

'Obviously'.

Kaiba chuckled 'Joey. That girl is not in a relationship with me, far from it. She's the daughter of the president of a company, an ally if you must. I was simply keeping our friendship strong'.

'Oh…so…you wasn't…dating?' Joey asked.

'Not in a million years'.

'Oh…'

They stood in silence for a few moments as Joey blushed from feeling foolish once more.

'Does this mean you'll go out with me again?' Kaiba asked.

'Hell no! I still hate you!'

Kaiba smirked and turned 'Not for long'.

Kaiba walked back down the beach, leaving Joey blushing on his own. Joey put his hand over his face.

"Crap. This guy is messing with me" Joey thought "I can't give into his game. I'm going to beat him at his own game…though how I haven't thought that far yet".

Joey let his hands go down and stroke his lips, making himself blush some more. He shook his head.

"No! It's working! I won't let Kaiba have his way! He's still a bastard anyway".

Joey caught up with Mokuba and Kaiba, and for the rest of the day he tried to not talk to Kaiba as much as he could, though he found it incredibly hard to do for something so easy. And whenever he did talk to Kaiba, he would always remember his lips and what they felt like when he had kissed him.

It seemed like Kaiba's plan was working already.

*****************************End of chapter 13******************************

Me: 'Well…I tried. But it's not good enough, I think I'll go kill myself'.

Diao: 'Oh no you don't. You have to do the second part so people will see what'll happen'.

Me: '…Damn. You're right'.

Diao: 'I know I am'.

Me: 'Oh well, I guess I can only try next time'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Kaiba can care

Me: 'Now, will Joey and Kaiba get together again?'

Diao: 'Vann, we all know your plans'.

Me: 'Yeah okay then'.

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough** Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 14-Kaiba can care

For the rest of the weeks, Joey found it increasingly annoying, for only one reason.

Kaiba.

He seemed to drive away any ladies that wanted to get close to Joey, or if Joey even tried to flirt with any girls. Even if the guys if they found Joey interesting, and his answer to all of it was that Joey still belonged to him. That's what annoyed him the most, that Kaiba was acting like he posses Joey, like he was something to own. But Joey wasn't ready to give up just yet.

In their last week, Mokuba asked if they could go to the local amusement park so which they did. As soon as they got there, Mokuba asked Joey to go on all the rides with him, which he gladly did, Kaiba refused if he was asked and ended up just standing and watching them.

After their five ride, Mokuba was wobbling slightly so Joey had to hold his hand.

'Hey Mokuba, perhaps you should have a drink' Joey suggested.

'No way' Mokuba chuckled 'I wanna go on the ride that goes really high!'

'Mokuba, you can't take any more roller coasters at this moment' Kaiba scolded 'Why don't you do what the mutt says and get a drink.

'Mutt?'

'I said don't call me that!' Joey growled.

Kaiba put his hand in his pocket and took out his wallet, handing some money over to Joey 'This should be enough. Mokuba, make sure no women take advantage of Joey'.

'Kaiba!'

'Lets go Joey' Mokuba said happily as he pulled Joey along.

Mokuba pulled Joey to a drink stands so Joey bought them both drinks to have, they stood and drank their drinks.

'He…He doesn't mean it' Mokuba spoke up.

Joey turned to him 'Hmm?'

'Seto he…he doesn't mean to be mean' Mokuba looked down at his feet 'It's just…Kaiba he really only acts mean to protect the ones he loves'.

'Oh…'

'Like you. He's only trying to keep you away from everyone else and stuff because he wants you to get back with him and make him happy'.

'W-What do you mean?' Joey asked nervously.

'Joey, I know you and Seto have been dating'.

Joey jumped at that 'H-How…w-we didn't say anything…a-and I'm sure K-Kaiba didn't say anything…'

'I could tell' Mokuba smiled 'When I asked about you, Kaiba would always stay still for a while and smile to himself, then he would come back and answer my question. And the fact that you ended up staying round our house all the time was a bit of a giveaway'.

Joey sighed and rubbed his head 'Yeah…I guess it was'.

'So…are you going to get back with Seto now?'

Joey sighed again 'I can't'.

'Why not?'

'Because he's selfish, he isn't a real proper boyfriend, hell the first time we had sex he said it was because he was bored'.

There was a moments silence between them.

'When did you to do it?' Mokuba asked.

Joey jumped again, his face turning red 'Erm…n-never you mind'.

Mokuba pouted but finished off his drink 'I know it looks that way Joey, but he truly loves you'.

Joey smiled slightly, rubbing the top of Mokuba's head 'I wish you was right Mokuba'.

* * *

After their day at the amusement park, they headed back to the hotel for the last time of their day. Joey flopped down on his bed, eyes closed and his arm draped over his face.

'What a day' Joey mumbled.

There was a knock on his door, making him groan 'Enter'.

The door opened 'Well, that's an erotic pose'.

Joey sat up at the sound of Kaiba's voice, he immediately glared at him.

'What do you want?' Joey growled.

'That's not very nice mutt' Kaiba muttered.

'I don't care. What do you want?'

Kaiba smirked as he shut the door behind himself 'Isn't it obvious?'

'Hey!' Joey stood up from his bed 'There's no way I'm not letting you in my pants again!'

'I don't intend of forcing you' Kaiba walked up to Joey and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer 'I intend of wooing you'.

Joey was about to shout something at him, but Kaiba placed his lips on Joey's catching him a kiss. Joey immediately pulled away.

'God! What is wrong with you?' Joey questioned 'Why can't you just get over this like I have? Or do you have a brain problem?'

'Like you? Then I say I'm much more better at this then you are'.

'W-What are you talking about?'

'You don't think I don't know?' Joey shook his head uncertainly 'I've seen you at school, you and your friend, just sitting there miserable for yourselves. And then when you saw me with that girl, your face…it was like you was being split into two. And you don't think I didn't feel the same way?'

'Tch, yeah right' Joey managed to pull his wrist free from Kaiba 'Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to eat'.

Joey walked past Kaiba, but as soon as he did, Kaiba grabbed his arms again, this time pushing him up against the wall.

'K-Kaiba!'

'How many times do I need to say it to get it through your thick head? I love you' Joey blushed slightly at hearing those words 'And I know you love me too'.

'D-Don't be stupid'.

'Then why did you come on holiday with me then?'

Joey looked away 'Y-You forced me'.

'I did no such thing' Kaiba leant closer to Joey 'You didn't have to come, you could've said no. Now why was that Joey?'

Joey glared at Kaiba when he pulled a smirk, Joey could tell that Kaiba knew, even he knew but refused to admit it to anyone else.

'You're still stupid' Joey muttered.

'That makes two of us' Kaiba added, leaning closer to kiss Joey on the lips. Joey didn't waste anytime and opened his mouth for Kaiba, feeling his tongue slip into his mouth. Joey moaned and found himself slipping down the wall with Kaiba following him down until they touched the floor and carried on their making out.

They broke their kiss when they both needed air, Joey sighed heavily and rested his head back.

'Why do…you do…this to me?' Joey asked through his pants.

'Because I know you'll like it' Kaiba replied to kiss Joey again, but almost instantly Joey pulled away.

'If you want to kiss me, take me to the bed' Joey ordered.

Kaiba smiled and pulled Joey up, leading him over to the bed where he pushed him down on it and started another kiss with Joey.

(**Beginning of lemon!**)

In amidst of their kissing, Kaiba let his hands go under Joey's shirt, pushing it up and letting his kisses trail down to Joey's chest. Joey moaned quietly and turned his head to one side.

'K-Kaiba…just do it' Joey muttered.

Kaiba looked up at the red faced Joey 'Someone's eager' Kaiba joked.

'Someone has been waiting patiently and wants it more then ever' Joey growled.

Kaiba chuckled 'I'll take it you want to get back with me then'.

Joey groaned 'Yes, fine you win. Happy?'

'Very'.

Kaiba leant down to kiss Joey again and in a matter of minutes they were both naked. Kaiba pulled Joey up from the bed so they stood on their knees as they started another make out, Joey pulled away and looked down at themselves.

'This is different' Joey muttered.

'I felt like doing something different. Now, get on your hands' Kaiba ordered.

'What?'

'Do it'.

Joey looked at Kaiba suspiciously, but trusted him this time as he sat on his knees and hands. Kaiba held Joey's hips and pulled him closer slightly, giving him a kiss on the back.

'You'll like this, trust me' Kaiba whispered.

'I didn't think…you would be this perverted' Joey mumbled.

'Like you're hardly innocent'.

Joey sighed but he couldn't argue much against it, Kaiba was right.

Kaiba positioned himself at Joey's entrance, holding him tightly so he couldn't move away easily and pushed himself in. Joey bit his lips as he let Kaiba push himself all the way in, when Kaiba stopped when he was in all the way, he turned to Joey who was panting slightly.

'I told you you'd like it' Kaiba chuckled.

'Shut up' Joey growled 'At least I didn't get kinky thoughts'.

'Yeah right'.

Kaiba pulled out of Joey so only his tip was left in and thrust into him. Joey moaned loudly and held onto the bed sheets tightly as Kaiba picked up his pace and started to thrust into Joey harder, making him moan louder and almost to cries.

Kaiba reached down and grabbed Joey's now hard member and stroked it roughly in time with his thrusts, making Joey cry out with pleasure. It didn't take Joey too long to reach his limit.

'KAIBA!' Joey cried out as he released over the bed sheets.

Kaiba thrust into Joey a few more times before unable to keep himself held back anymore.

'JOEY!' Kaiba groaned as he released inside of Joey.

(**End of lemon!**)

Kaiba pulled out of Joey when he got some sense back into his muscles and sat back on his knees. Joey laid down on the bed as he panted heavily and tried to catch his breath back.

'You're…still…a…bastard…' Joey panted, his eyes falling closed from exhaustion.

* * *

Kaiba stayed by Joey's side until he had fallen asleep. Joey snuggled up on a pillow as Kaiba pulled the covers over his bare body, he stood up and got himself dressed once again, walking over to the door and shutting it behind him.

Kaiba walked to the lower part of the hotel and found Mokuba already eating, so decided to join him. Mokuba looked up when he saw his brother approach.

'Hey Seto' Mokuba looked around 'Where's Joey?'

'Asleep' Kaiba replied as he sat down 'Said he wasn't hungry'.

'Oh, okay'.

They sat in silence as they ate the dinner, Mokuba looked up at Kaiba as he picked at the food.

'Seto' Kaiba turned to face Mokuba who smiled slightly 'Has Joey forgiven you yet?'

'I guess' Kaiba muttered 'It was a weird thing, but I think he did'.

'That's great! Now you two can be happy again right?' Kaiba turned to face Mokuba who now wasn't shy in hiding his smile 'I'm glad you can be happy Seto, I think you and Joey are really meant to be with each other. It's like…a weird relationship that happens to work out. Right?'

Kaiba smiled and ruffled Mokuba's hair 'I guess you're right Mokuba'.

After Kaiba finished with his breakfast ended up going back to Joey's room to see if he had woken up, but he stayed in the same position Kaiba had left him. With a sigh Kaiba started to undress himself again and slipped back into the bed.

"At least he won't over sleep in the morning" Kaiba thought.

Kaiba turned to face Joey's peaceful sleeping face, he leant closer to give him a small kiss.

'Sleep tight' Kaiba muttered 'Mutt'.

Kaiba laid down next to Joey and closed his eyes for sleep.

*****************************End of chapter 14******************************

Me: 'Yay! Lemons cure all!'

Diao: 'That's just wrong to say'.

Me: 'I know, but true though'.

Diao: 'No it's not!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. Double date

Me: 'Wow…This will be random as I have no idea what to write'.

Diao: 'So…translation…you're bored and making it up as you go along?'

Me: 'I know the main part of it…just not sure how it would play out'.

Diao: 'Figures'.

Chapter 15-Double date

Everyone was going back to school, including Joey. He was no longer grumpy with Kaiba anymore, but back to his happy and bouncy self again-though only because he knew he'd see Kaiba at school again.

As soon as Joey walked through the gates, he spotted Yami and hurried to him to order him to ask Yugi out again. Keeping to his word, Kaiba finally gave in and said it would be fine for Yami and Yugi to date again, making Joey even more happier then he was.

Joey waited until the end of the day to ask Yami, seeing him walk out of the school gates. Saying his goodbyes to Yugi, he quickly caught up with Yami.

'Hey! Yami!' Yami stopped at Joey's voice, watching him catch his breath back 'So? What did Yugi say?'

Yami sighed, looking away 'He…he still won't go out with me'.

Joey's mouth dropped open 'What?'

* * *

'I don't see what the problem is' Yugi said, leaning on the counter in the game shop 'Besides, you were the one who threatened to attack Yami when he broke up with me'.

Joey sighed, knowing his plan to confront Yugi wouldn't work.

'Yeah well…things have changed' Joey tried to defend.

Yugi sighed, shaking his head 'No. I don't want a repeat. I won't be able to bear seeing myself in the morning everyday'.

'No, it won't happen again, trust me'.

'And how do you know Joey?'

Joey bit his lip, thinking of an answer that didn't make him tell about Kaiba.

'Umm…I just…do?' Joey said unsurely.

Yugi sighed again 'I'm sorry Joey, I don't want to get hurt again'.

Joey groaned, trying to think of another plan to get Yugi to date Yami. Then he looked up at Yugi again.

'Alright, how about this? You go on a date with him, and then decide?' Joey suggested.

Yugi frowned 'I don't know…being on my own…'

'Then we'll make it a double date. You and me'.

Yugi blinked in confusion 'I didn't know you was dating anyone Joey'.

Joey froze, his face turning red 'Yeah…umm…a-about that…p-promise not to laugh…'

* * *

Kaiba stared at Joey once he had explained the whole story over again, Joey was blushing furiously as Kaiba glared up at him.

'S-So…we have to go on a date with them…' Joey finished off.

'No' Kaiba answered 'I don't do dates'.

'Please Kaiba!' Joey hurried round, throwing his arms around Kaiba's neck 'I need Yugi to see Yami's the one for him'.

'Since when did you become match maker?' Kaiba commented as he carried on typing.

'Come on Kaiba, it'll be like…two or so hours, you can spare that long can't you?'

'And why would I do that?'

Joey smirked 'Because if you don't, I'll whine and whine when you're working and I'll never leave you alone so you'll remember the terrible thing you did to ruin my life by ruining my friends life. I'll be like a second skin to you, never going away-'

'I get the point, I'll do it' Kaiba growled 'But you better make up for it'.

Joey turned to Kaiba 'How do I do that?'

'I can think of a few ways' Kaiba gave a sly smile as he typed away, making Joey only more confused.

* * *

Saturday~

Joey and Yugi stood in the park, waiting for Kaiba and Yami to show up, neither of them saying a word. Joey sighed, looking down at his watch.

'He's five minutes late' Joey muttered 'He better show up'.

Yugi glanced towards Joey 'I still can't believe you and Kaiba are dating…you don't seem like a couple'.

Joey groaned 'I know…I sometimes wonder how we can date'.

'Yugi raised an eyebrow 'So…why are you dating then?'

Joey blushed, putting his hands in his pockets and looking away 'Don't make me say it…'

'Okay…Oh, there they are!'

Joey looked up, seeing Yami and Kaiba approach. Joey then jogged up to Kaiba, face already set in a frown while Kaiba seemed amused by it.

'What's the big idea? Five minutes!' Joey growled.

Kaiba simply patted Joey's hair 'At least we turned up. I might've turned back round and gone home'.

'Well you know what I would've done'.

Kaiba just ruffled Joey's hair, then turning to Yami as Joey sorted his hair out and pouted, Yugi hiding behind Joey slightly.

'So…what are we going to do?' Kaiba asked 'Saturday night and there isn't much that goes on by now'.

'W-We could go to the cinema…' Yugi suggested 'I-I know this film is on…'

Yami turned to Yugi, smiling slightly and nodding 'Yeah…a film sounds good'.

Kaiba sighed, turning round to grab Joey's hand 'And I guess I'll be paying. Alright, it better be good. Lets go mutt'.

Kaiba dragged Joey along, leaving Yugi and Yami to walk behind them as Joey tried to get out of Kaiba's grip.

* * *

They managed to get some seats for the film Yugi talked about, sitting in the middle of the seats. Kaiba was on one side, then Joey and Yugi and Yami sat on the other side as they watched the movie. Yugi had started crying quietly at the sad parts, Joey was eagerly waiting for a sex scene to appear, Yami was trying to figure out why Yugi was crying when it wasn't that sad, and Kaiba had looked away as he wasn't interested in the film at all.

After the movie was finished, they walked down the street as Yugi talked to Joey.

'I loved it!' Yugi exclaimed 'I was actually crying'.

'Yeah…but I was disappointed there was no sex in it'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'I doubt they'd let us in if there was Joey'.

'Oh yeah good point'.

'Is that all you can think of though?'

'Hey, I'm a guy with a need. I'm only human'.

Kaiba then reached forward, grabbing the scruff of Joey's neck and pulling him back 'I'm taking the mutt home. I'll leave you two on your own for now'.

'What? This isn't a date!' Joey argued 'We're supposed to walk by the river and have something to eat!'

Kaiba ignored Joey, pulling him away from the other two and making him curse at Kaiba. When they were far enough, Kaiba let go of Joey so he could turn properly to Kaiba.

'What the hell man?' Joey growled 'It was going fine, and then you had to call it off!'

'Our mission had been accomplished, there's no need for us to stay any longer' Kaiba reasoned.

'What do you mean?'

Kaiba held Joey's face, turning it so he could see Yugi and Yami further back, already caught in an embrace and sharing a small kiss.

'Oh…' Kaiba let go of Joey as he rubbed the back of his head 'You're better at this then I am'.

Kaiba smirked 'Good. I'm better at you then everything'.

Joey pouted 'That's not very nice'.

'Get over it' He then grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him along 'Besides…you owe me one for this'.

'Yeah…but you didn't tell me how I could owe you'.

'Oh I won't tell you here' Kaiba teased 'You'll have to come back to my mansion to find out'.

Joey raised an eyebrow 'Am I going to dress up like a maid or something?' Joey questioned 'Because that's not cool'.

'Well…I might find something else for you to wear'.

***************************End of chapter 15********************************

Me: 'Kaiba's a dirty boy!'

Diao: 'Oh yeah? That makes you a dirty girl'.

Me: 'Damn straight I am!'

Diao: 'Why are you so proud of it?'

Me: 'Because I am'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. Buisness offer

Me: 'I guess this will be the final chaps…wow…so not much has happened'.

Diao: ¬¬ 'It's amazing how you don't realise this things'.

Me: 'I know'.

Agil: 'There's a lemon at the start of the chapter, so if you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 16-Buisness offer

(**Lemon starts here!**)

Joey blushed heavily as he played with his frills, looking down from the smirking Kaiba in front of him.

'Do…Do I really have to wear this?' Joey asked, indicating to the maid uniform he wore.

'Yes' Kaiba answered.

'And the ears?'

'Yes again'.

Joey pouted 'That's not fair'.

'How so?'

'Why don't you dress up? Why is it always me?'

'Because I don't do dress ups' Kaiba replied, straddling Joey's waist 'You however are just fine to fit my needs'.

'Oh I feel so loved' Joey said sarcastically.

Kaiba smirked, then pushing Joey over so he laid on his back and kissed Joey's lips. Joey fell for it and kissed Kaiba back, Kaiba reached down and pulled off Joey's bloomers so he was bare under his dress. He then undressed himself before grabbing Joey's wrists and holding them above his head.

'You ain't going to do all the other stuff?' Joey asked, a little disappointed.

Kaiba looked up at him 'You sound upset by that mutt'.

Joey blushed slightly 'It's just…we always do it'.

'Not today. I just thought you'd like a change for once'.

'I guess…'

'Good. Now open your legs'.

Joey blushed heavier, but did as he said and opened his legs and wrapped them around Kaiba's waist ready for him.

'Well…I guess I don't mind either way' Joey muttered.

'Good boy' Kaiba teased, then positioning himself at Joey's entrance he thrust himself in Joey's entrance.

Joey bit his lip as Kaiba adjusted himself and then started to thrust slowly into Joey's body. Joey moaned quietly and tried to fight getting his hands free, but Kaiba was strong and kept Joey's hands firmly against the bed sheets so he could be let free. Kaiba then picked up his pace, making Joey moan louder with every thrust. Kaiba reached down and grabbed Joey's member, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusts. Joey moaned louder and turned his head to one side as he enjoyed the pleasure he got.

'A-Ah! Kaiba! I'm going to come!' Joey held on for a few minutes before crying out 'KAIBA!'

Joey released over Kaiba and the dress, tightening his muscles around Kaiba.

Kaiba groaned 'JOEY!' Kaiba released inside of Joey's body.

(**End of lemon!**)

* * *

The next morning Joey and Kaiba slept together in the bed, in the middle of the night Joey had got too hot in his maid uniform so stripped down and took off his puppy ears as well before cuddling down next to Kaiba again. They were sleeping peacefully until Kaiba's maid walked in with the phone in her hands, going to Kaiba's side.

'Mr. Kaiba, it's for you' She said quietly.

Kaiba gave a sigh, holding out his hand so she could put the phone in it and leave them in peace. Joey blushed heavily at being seen with Kaiba, but he didn't seem to mind as his spare hand played with Joey's hair.

'What is it?' Kaiba asked, giving a scowl at nothing 'At this time in the morning?' He gave a sigh 'Alright…it better be important…I'll be then in a few minutes then'.

Kaiba ended the call, putting the phone on the bedside table before turning to the blushing Joey.

'So…who was that?' Joey asked.

'The office' Kaiba said 'Apparently someone has offered me a big important deal or something…' Kaiba ran his hand through his hair 'I have to go right away to see to it though'.

Joey sighed 'Alright…I can hang around here right? Until you come back…'

Kaiba smirked 'Like a lost little puppy'.

'Shut up!'

Kaiba sat up then, slipping out of the bed and walking over to the wardrobe to get dressed 'If it'll make you happy mutt'.

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes at the name 'How long do you think you'll be gone?'

'I don't know' Kaiba replied as he buttoned up a suit 'Depends how long they want to give me all the details…could be lunch time…could be later tonight'.

Joey sat up giving a small smile to Kaiba 'You promise you try to be quick…for me?'

Kaiba turned to Joey, giving a plain look before nodding 'Alright, I'll try' He headed to the door, picking up his suitcase and turning to Joey as he opened the door 'Try not to eat all my food while I'm gone mutt'.

Joey blushed furiously and grabbed a pillow to throw at Kaiba, but he already shut the door so the pillow hit the door 'Kaiba!'

* * *

Joey got dressed about an hour after Kaiba left, then getting some breakfast with Mokuba. He spent most of his day playing with Mokuba and waiting for Kaiba to return, he was perfectly alright for most of the day, then when it came to the evening Joey found himself standing at the window and waiting for his car to pull up.

'Joey, don't worry' Mokuba comforted 'Seto will be here soon'.

Joey sighed, peeling himself away from the window 'Yeah I guess…' He then chuckled as he turned to Mokuba 'I guess I'd be a perfect wife for Kaiba, worrying about him all the time'.

Mokuba stared at Joey confused 'But you're a boy'.

Joey sighed 'Never mind kid'.

They then heard a car pull up, and Joey turned to the front door as Kaiba walked in and slipped his shoes off, Joey jogged over to him with a smile.

'Kaiba' He then frowned 'You said you'd try and be quick!'

'I don't have time for you' Kaiba muttered as he climbed the stairs, making Joey confused 'Just go home mutt'.

Joey watched as Kaiba carried on upstairs before hearing a door slam, Joey stood there a little confused as Mokuba stood by his side, a little confused as well.

'Maybe it was just a bad day…' Mokuba said quietly.

Joey nodded, then turning to kick his shoes on 'Well…I should leave him to sulk it off then' He turned back to Mokuba 'You tell me what's wrong when he opens up, right?'

Mokuba nodded 'Sure Joey'.

Joey smiled, then leaving the Kaiba mansion as he headed home. He bit his lip as he walked home, wondering what could've happened at his work to make Kaiba grumpy. Though the idea of monkeys being let loose in his office made Joey laugh-it certainly was a good reason for Kaiba to be so moody.

* * *

The next morning, Joey heard his cell go off so he quickly picked it up, hoping it was either Kaiba or Mokuba. He gave a sigh of relief when it was Mokuba-not really sure if he wanted to talk to Kaiba yet.

'Hey kiddo, what's going on?' Joey asked as he sat on his bed.

'It's awesome Joey!' Mokuba exclaimed down the phone, making him lift it away 'Seto yesterday got an offer from an American company, they want Kaiba corp. to go over to America! Isn't it awesome?'

Joey blinked 'America? I thought that kind of stuff isn't allowed'.

'No, me and Seto are going to go over there and go make Kaiba corp. known around the whole world!'

'Wait, you two are going over to America?' Joey asked.

'Yeah'.

'How long for?'

'Oh, they've offered us a house and stuff to stay'.

Joey's eyes widened 'Permanently?'

'Yeah' Mokuba's voice went quietly 'Why?'

'Oh…umm…nothing' Joey lied 'I have to go now'.

Joey quickly ended the call, then threw his phone hard at the wall as he bit his lip. He sighed and laid back on his bed so he stared up at the ceiling.

"Kaiba would go abroad" Joey thought "For him…business comes first…and I come last…" Joey gave another sigh, then standing up "Well, if Kaiba doesn't need me to go to America, then I don't need him to go to places…I need to clear my head for a few days is all…yeah. I'll be back to the Joey wheeler I used to be".

* * *

Kaiba walked out of the Kaiba mansion, the limo was out and ready for Kaiba to step in and throw his suitcase in as well. As the limo drove out to the gate, Kaiba heard his name being called from the street so the limo stopped. Kaiba rolled down the window to see Yugi running over to him, he stopped and panted heavily.

'What do you want?' Kaiba asked annoyed 'Can't you see I'm busy?'

Yugi looked up at him 'Kaiba, is Joey with you?'

'Joey? No. Why?'

'Because he called me and said he was leaving!'

Kaiba turned to Yugi 'What do you mean?'

'I-I don't know. He just called and said he needed to take a small break, he said he was going for a few days…I-I thought it was somewhere with you but…where could he be?'

Kaiba looked down, then opened the car door before stepping out and slamming it shut behind him. Yugi stepped back a little, not liking the frown on Kaiba's face.

'That stupid mutt' He muttered, he then walked past Yugi and down the street 'I'll find him. And when I do, I'm going to kill him'.

Yugi watched confused as Kaiba marched down the road, not sure if he should go after Kaiba and make sure he didn't really murder Joey, but they were dating so he was sure Kaiba wouldn't really murder him. Yugi took off in his own direction to help aide the search for Joey.

*****************************End of chapter 16******************************

Me: 'Little did they know that Joey found himself working in a strip club!'

Diao: 'That's…not really going to happen is it?'

Me: 'Err…no…'

Diao: '…Yeah, I don't believe you'.

Me: -.-

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. True care of love

Me: 'Warning: Corny ending is imminent'.

Diao: 'Why don't you write something non corny?'

Me: 'Because I can't be asked'.

Chapter 17-True care of love

Joey sat by a bus stop, sitting on top of his suitcase as he waited for his bus to arrive. It was only going to be a few minutes, but he was already bored of waiting as it was. Joey took out the money he had and quickly counted it while he waited.

'Hmm…I can go see my grandparents' Joey muttered to himself 'They'll be happy to see me…I think anyway…' Joey sighed and put his money back 'Stupid Kaiba…I bet he's already on the plane to wherever he's going…'

Joey sighed again, but looked up when he heard a vehicle, seeing the bus come by and slow down for him. Joey stood up and picked up his suitcase, giving a final sigh as the bus stopped in front of him.

'Oi! Mutt!'

Joey looked up and saw Kaiba marching down the street towards him, though he knew what Kaiba was going to say and he'd much rather not listen, he ended up staying where he was and watch Kaiba walk up to him.

'Where are you going mutt?' Kaiba asked.

'Just…to my grandparents…' Joey answered looking away 'I-I need some time to myself'.

'Did Mokuba tell you?'

Joey blushed slightly 'Yeah well…it's not like I can stop you. I mean, pretty soon you'll be world famous and you wouldn't want to spend time with me'.

Kaiba sighed and rolled his eyes 'You stupid mutt' Kaiba ruffled Joey's hair hard 'You really are stupid'.

'Back off' Joey growled 'You don't care about me'.

Kaiba then grabbed Joey's arms, pulling him close and pressing his lips against Joey's, giving him a short passionate kiss before breaking away and hitting him on the head 'Idiot. I'm not leaving'.

Joey rubbed his head and scowled at Kaiba 'What are you talking about?'

'I'm not going to America. I'm not accepting the offer'.

'But…why?'

'Because of you mutt' Kaiba let go of Joey and crossed his arms 'You really think I'm stupid enough to make the same mistake twice? I'm not going to give you up mutt. Not so some greedy Americans can take my business away from me. I'm not going'.

'Me…r-really?'

'Yes. And at the risk of making myself sound stupid and sappy' Kaiba took a deep breath before opening his eyes 'I…love you Joey Wheeler. And I don't want to lose you again'.

Joey stared at Kaiba, a little surprised by his words. A small smile crept on his face and small tears built up in his eyes.

'Kaiba…'

'Oi' Kaiba turned to the bus driver 'Are you getting on or not?'

'No' Kaiba answered for Joey.

'Alright' He closed the doors, then getting the bus moving again.

Joey smiled and threw himself at Kaiba then, hugging him tightly and nuzzling his face into Kaiba's shoulder.

'I love you too!' Joey exclaimed 'I thought you really were going to go!'

'Yeah. I better make sure to tell Mokuba to never tell you anything again'.

Joey chuckled and hugged Kaiba tighter, Kaiba slipped his arms around Joey and hugged him back as well. Kaiba lifted Joey's head up so he could give him a passionate kiss, Joey didn't want to waste the moment so kissed Kaiba back heavily and wrapped his arms around his neck. Not wanting to be anywhere else but where he stood with Kaiba.

***************************End of chapter 17********************************

Me: 'Yeah, they're getting really short. But what can I say? It's the end of the story. Sometimes it just has to be short'.

Diao: 'That and you can't be bothered'.

Me: 'Shut up. Shut up!'

Diao: 'Yeah. Try and deny it Vann'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	18. January 25th

Me: 'Ah, the end is an end'.

Diao: 'Are you trying to quote something? Because if you are…'

Me: 'Don't be silly Diao'.

Chapter 18-Janurary 25th

Joey walked down the street to school, a spring in his step and a smile on his face as he headed to school. Eager to hear the two words he didn't hear from his father, and hoping his friends would say it to him.

Joey came to the game shop, waiting for Yugi to come out and walk down the road to their school.

'Oh, happy birthday Joey' Yugi said.

'Yes!' Joey cheered and gave a little dance 'I knew you'd be the first one to tell me that!'

Yugi gave a small laugh 'Oh really? Well, did you know about this?' Yugi pulled out a small box from his bag handing it over to Joey.

'Well kind of' Joey took the box with a smile, ruffling his hair 'Thanks a lot Yug'.

'Well you are my best friend. I'm going to give you presents and stuff'.

'I know. I just have to remember about your birthday and to buy you a present this time'.

Yugi giggled, linking arms with Joey as they carried on walking down the street to their school.

* * *

They reached the school gates in a few minutes, seeing everyone else flood into the school in their small groups. Yugi and Joey walked down the road to their school, talking to each other about various conversations until Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and gave him a small kiss.

'Morning Yugi' Yami greeted.

Yugi giggled and kissed him back 'Good morning love' Yugi greeted back.

Joey mumbled 'Oh brother' under his breath and rolled his eyes, Yami turned to Joey as he had heard him, giving a smile.

'Hey Joey'.

'Oh Hi Romeo' Joey joked with a smile 'I thought you didn't realise I was here'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and let go of Yami 'You don't have to be too sarcastic Joey'.

Joey chuckled and gave a nod as Yugi and Yami finished off with their kissing.

'Oh, happy birthday by the way' Yami said once he had finally let go of Yugi.

'Yes!' Joey cheered and did the little dance again 'That's twice now! I just need two more!'

'Err…why two more?' Yami asked.

'Because that would be all the people I know, or at least the people I'll probably see today anyway' Joey explained.

Then someone hit Joey in the back of his head, Joey turned to glare at the person, only to realise it was Kaiba who had hit him.

'Don't dance like that' Kaiba scolded as he walked into school 'It's ridiculous'.

'Kaiba!' Joey moved so he stood in front of Kaiba, but he simply walked around the blond and carried on. Joey frowned but caught up with him again 'Kaiba!'

'Not now mutt' Kaiba growled as he walked round him 'We'll be late for class'.

Joey frowned sadly as Kaiba walked off, giving a huff Joey crossed his arms as Yugi and Yami caught up with him.

'That bastard, he has to forget my birthday' Joey growled.

'I don't think so' Yami said as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist 'I'm sure he has something planned, he's just pretending to forget' Yami chuckled as he started walking 'Very badly as well'.

Joey grumbled to himself as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off into school.

* * *

When the school was over, Kaiba still hadn't wished Joey a happy birthday, which only made the teen more angry then ever. He marched over to Kaiba, standing in front of him with crossed arms.

'What do you want mutt?' Kaiba questioned.

'I know you're faking it' Joey grumbled 'So you don't have to keep pretending you forgot my birthday. So just say it'.

'Say what?'

'Say happy birthday Joey!'

'Maybe I don't want to wish you a happy birthday'.

'You bastard!'

'Y-You two, you shouldn't argue' Yugi calmed with Yami by his side.

'You must've at least got me a present!' Joey whined.

'Of course. I'm not stupid' Kaiba replied.

Joey's eyes filled with excitement as he moved closer to Kaiba 'Gimme! Gimme!'

'No'.

Joey's face saddened then 'Why not?'

'I don't think you want to show it in front of your friends'.

'Yes I do! I want to see what the great Kaiba buys me for my birthday! Oh…' Joey blushed some but nudged Kaiba 'I get ya'.

Kaiba rolled his eyes 'Oh brother. I'll see you whenever Yami'.

'Yeah you too. Have a nice time Joey'.

Kaiba grabbed Joey's scruff and pulled him backwards, hearing the two argue slightly as they walked away from Yugi and Yami.

'I really can't see how they can be dating and getting along' Yami said as he took Yugi's hand 'I mean, they argue and fight still. How can they love each other?'

Yugi giggled as he swung their hands 'I don't know. But I'm sure they love each other very much, Joey wouldn't stand to be with him if they didn't'.

'I guess so. Some weird love they have'.

'Yeah' Yugi giggled some more 'Maybe their arguing just makes them love each other more'.

'Probably'.

* * *

Joey and Kaiba went back to the mansion, finding that Mokuba wasn't there to disturb them as they headed to Kaiba's room for a few hours alone. Joey ended up lying on Kaiba's bare chest while he stroked the blonds hair.

'I still think you should've worn the dog ears' Kaiba muttered.

'And I say, no way in hell' Joey retorted.

Kaiba smirked, running his hands through Joey's hair 'Bet you're just jealous'.

'How so?'

'Because when you have the ears on, I go harder and faster'.

'You do?' Joey looked up at his lover 'That is so unfair Kaiba!'

Kaiba chuckled pulling Joey back onto his chest 'You'll live mutt'.

Joey mumbled some things before giving up, sighing and looking up at Kaiba one more time.

'I love you Kaiba' Joey said softly, giving a smirk as he knew Kaiba hated confessing.

Kaiba muttered some things to himself as a small pink colour filled his cheeks 'I love you too' Kaiba muttered.

Joey chuckled and cuddled closer to Kaiba 'Thanks Kaiba, that's all I need'.

Kaiba looked down at him 'What do you mean?'

'The only present I need from you Kaiba, is to hear you say that you love me' Joey blushed some as he buried his face in Kaiba's chest, now laying fully on top of him 'It's going to sound cheesy I know, but it's really all I need from you. Apart from the birthday sex-which was awesome'.

Kaiba shook his head, patting Joey's hair 'That is corny Joey. But I have to admit I'll be wanting to hear the same from you'.

'You can hear it from me everyday if you like' Joey said hopefully.

'No. I think I would have to murder you if you did'.

Joey sulked and rested his head on Kaiba's chest. Only to blush to a red colour when they heard the door open, his maid walking over to him with the phone in her hands, missing the clothes laying on the floor.

'Urgent call from the office' She said.

'Yeah, yeah' Kaiba took the phone from her making her leave, he put the phone next to his ear 'What is it? What? That's what you called me for? You idiots, can't you do anything yourself? No I thought not…I don't want your lame excuses, you can fix this without my help and don't call me back'.

Kaiba ended the call and put the phone aside, turning to the blushing Joey again.

'That was embarrassing' Joey muttered.

'What was?'

'Your maid. Can't you get a lock?'

'No'.

'Well…can't you ask her to knock before coming in here?'

'No'.

'Why not?'

'Because I don't feel like it. Besides she doesn't mind'.

'But I do!'

Kaiba smirked, ruffling Joey's hair 'Embarrassed little pup eh?'

'Shuddap' Joey muttered before looking away, giving a heavy sigh 'Looks like I won't find no peace here'.

'Not with me around you won't' Kaiba added.

Joey groaned, though he didn't mind that it was the way it was, happy that he had Kaiba with him.

* * *

Me: 'That's it!'

Diao: 'Really?'

Me: 'Yeah'.

Diao: 'Huh…figures'.

Me: 'Well thanks to all who read and reviewed it. I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry if it's a little weird-after all it is my first puppyshipping story-so yeah. Thanks a lot!'

Agil: 'What are you going to do now Vann?'

Me: 'Well I wanted to try Darkshipping, see if that goes well, but the sky's the limit I guess'.

Diao: 'In your case, not very far'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
